


To Have and To Hold

by coprinus_atramentarius



Series: omegaverse junk [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, Feathers & Featherplay, Gags, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Non-binary character, Now with Alpha L's POV, Omega Yagami Light, Orgasm Control, Paddling, Sexy Nurse Roleplay, Spanking, Trans Male Character, True Love, Vibrators, trans shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coprinus_atramentarius/pseuds/coprinus_atramentarius
Summary: Light is an Omega learning to be comfortable in his own happiness. L is understanding what it means to take care of someone else. Together they navigate their dynamics, both Alpha/Omega and Dom/sub, in order to cultivate a deep and lasting romantic relationship.this is a multi-part work, following the first two pieces of the omegaverse junk series.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: omegaverse junk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042983
Comments: 58
Kudos: 126





	1. routine

**Author's Note:**

> another one. dang. can't believe it. trans omega light again. more horny shit. you know what it is.

Light felt a mouth on his hip and tried to roll over. Tight fingers dug into his skin, stopped him and pushed Light onto his stomach. A tongue traced over his lower back and dipped, treacherous, at the valley where his ass began. His eyes roved their pillows before him, their soft linen coaxing him not to sleep but relax. L’s growl vibrated through Light.

“Are you awake now, princess?” L asked.

“Yes, Master.” Light folded his arms beneath his chin and settled under L’s hands, mewling when clever fingers massaged his cheeks apart. Warm breath poured over his asshole and further down, tickling where his pussy was still wet with his master’s come. “I’m barely awake.”

L had fucked him twice last night – although Light came more than two times. By the final round, he was bouncing on his master’s cock on instinct alone. Firm and slow, L scaled his palm up to press Light into the bed and mounted him so his cock slipped between his bottom cheeks. His chest rubbed pleasantly on Light’s back.

“You’re going into heat soon, right?” L’s deep voice swam right next to Light’s ear. “Have you ever had an Alpha take care of you during a heat? Or did you make yourself deal with them alone?”

Whimpering, Light rocked back against L. His nipples hardened at the mention of a heat spent together, something he’d been dreaming of since he’d submitted to L. Just that past week, he realized that in the months since he’d surrendered to his place on his Alpha’s knee Light hadn’t taken his heat suppressants at all. They were still on the bath room counter, a little brown bottle with a yellow label, and untampered with. L brushed hair from his nape, and kissed where his shoulder met his neck. Teeth scraped skin but didn’t break it.

“Answer Master, please,” L scolded.

“I dealt with them alone,” Light said. “With different toys or, well, sometimes I called a person I knew would be cool about things. But I’ve never been,” he swallowed and shivered into a kiss on his ear. “I’ve never had someone take care of me during a heat. I’ve never had a knot.”

L reached down and held Light by the hips, turning him slowly until they were face to face. Gray eyes followed blood vessels breaking into a blush across Light’s face. He hadn’t expected himself to love being focused on – that even just L’s interest in him would be erotic enough to warm his bones. Light shook as his master thumbed over his nipples; the worn callous of L’s thumbs tantalizing on his sensitive chest. Focus, zeroing in on the barely audible whimper through Light’s teeth, made L’s face a strange kind of handsome. He licked his thumb and forefinger, then pinched one nipple between them – teasing Light’s little bud until he cried out.

“What toys did you use, princess?” L settled his hands on Light’s hips. “Wear out any batteries?”

“Hm.” Light tried to grab his memories through the fog setting in. “I used a vibrator, yeah. I would, ha, put a dildo on the floor, you know. Attach it with a suction cup. Then fuck myself on it until I came.” He worried his lip, eyes sliding from L’s face to their nightstand. “I never liked it, really. No matter how much I came, something was missing.”

“I was right,” L kissed Light’s forehead. “What a needy Omega you were. But you were so good at hiding it, Light.”

“Until you.”

“Until I took the control that you offered,” L said. “All you needed was an Alpha to break the mask you were wearing, and find the little submissive Omega inside, desperate to obey.”

He smiled at Light, who flushed redder. “I want you to bring me all your toys, princess, and show me how you used them before your heat next week. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Light nodded.

“That’s very good, princess.” L smiled and bent to take a nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard and Light mewled, the vicious sensation almost painful. “Look at these naughty little nipples of yours. Go to Master’s drawer, and bring me the clamps.”

“Yes, Master.” Light slipped off the bed and pulled on the top dresser drawer. Inside were several organized boxes with different toys and tools. There were plugs, vibrators, gags, and in their own box, the nipple clamps – pink ones, in honor of the panties L first spanked Light in. They were attached by two silver chains to a pink collar, itself connected to a long thin chain leash. Retrieving them, he turned around.

“How do you present toys to Master, princess?” L scolded. Light blushed, but dropped to his hands and knees. He held the clamp chain in his mouth and crawled to L’s feet, staring worshipfully up at him. L took the clamps from Light and patted his lap, which Light scrambled into. In an echo of his earlier method, L licked his fingers before pinching a pink bud. He secured a clamp to each one and clasped the collar around Light’s throat. Two chains strained the pinched rosebuds as L doubled the leash around his palm.

“May I have my morning spanking, Master?” Light said, his mind giving over to sub-space as L’s other hand caressed his bottom.

“Lay over my lap then,” L gave the leash a tug and Light crawled belly-down over his master’s legs. L’s hand spanked him in steadying strikes, building a rhythm that peppered his bottom and thighs with handprints. Light cried out as one spank jerked him forward and pulled the nipple clamps. Pain swelled and crested over him.

“Where is your place?” L asked.

“Under Master’s control,” Light responded, his voice dripping in bliss. “At Master’s feet.”

“Who does your body belong to?”

“Master!” Light yelped. “I belong to Master and he may use me as he pleases.”

“Who do you obey?”

“Master!”

“What are you?”

“I’m Master’s Omega,” Light sighed as L’s hand slowed its pace. “I’m his good little Omega.”

“That you are.” L praised him. “Go get your pillow, kitten, and kneel while Master gets your clothes.”

Still collared with his nipples sore, Light clambered off L’s lap to find his silk pillow. His face warmed, thinking of how nice it was to have a routine: Every morning, after Light made the bed and kissed L good morning, he laid over his Alpha’s lap for a spanking. These morning spankings were softer than any punishment, mostly a time for L to reinforce the warm hold of his dominance around Light’s body. Light thought of it like ironing out a shirt before putting it on – each strike on his naked bottom was steaming out the wrinkles of his spirit, making him pliant and happy. All L had to do was pat his lap and Light obeyed, eager to show how he submitted himself to his Alpha.

Now that his bottom was toasted red and he found his pillow, Light knelt with his head bent. In their shared closet, L made sounds of indecision. He tried, usually, to choose outfits Light looked nice in – although his intentions were often the only good things about the choices. The first time L chosen his clothes, Light teased him for his bad fashion taste: “You’ve only worn one outfit your whole life, and its showing,” he told L. Of course, in reprimand, L took Light’s clothing privileges away and tied him with his favorite silk ropes, leaving Light nude with a wand vibrator pressed to his cock. By the end of the work day, L came back to Light wailing as he came for the sixth time in a row. So, from then on, Light held his tongue on L’s fashion taste.

Returning from the closet, L set Light’s clothes on the bed before crouching eye-level with him. He pressed a kiss to Light’s forehead, then to his nose, and last a long, deep kiss to his eager mouth. With a two yelps from Light, L removed the clamps.

“Do you want to keep the collar on today, kitten?” L circled one bright red bud with his index, his voice low and deep. “Or put it back in Master’s drawer?”

Yearning breath huffed out between Light’s kiss-swollen lips. The collar around his throat was thin and itched – made of cheaper fake leather than something meant for daily use. But a vision of himself in a real collar, one he and L picked out together with silver fastenings and butter soft leather, struck Light down the center. He bit his lip, decided to bring the idea up later, and shook his head.

“Not today, Master,” Light said.

“All right.” Quick hands unhooked the collar from his neck, and L patted Light’s bottom. “Get dressed while I put our toys away.”

Light hopped to his feet, finding spread out on the bed a sweater, jeans, and a pair of white panties dotted with pink hearts. A fond smile crossed his face as he grabbed them and remembered L presenting them to him. His master gifted him with new panties whenever Light was especially good, or even just as a surprise. But Light’s favorite ones to receive were white pairs – they were L’s favorites, and he liked how wearing them pleased both L and his own soft inner animal. Once he dressed – the sweater scratching in a sore pleasurable way at his nipples – Light reached on the bedside table for his birth control.

“Oh.” L snapped his fingers. “I’ll grab you water for that.”

“Thank you, Master,” Light called as L went into their bathroom. When he came back, half-full glass in hand, a strange content expression on L’s face made Light tilt his head. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” L handed him the water. “I just thought about how nice it is, to do all this together. I didn’t think I’d like the routine of having an Omega, but I do.”

Dropping the blue pill into his mouth and sipping water, Light didn’t fight the blush dusted over his cheeks. He finished the water and tucked himself against L, smelling cotton, bar soap, and a wisp of Alpha musk – buried but not totally obscured. An arm slipped around his back, cradling Light until he dropped his head back with lips asking for a kiss.

“I like the routine,” he dropped between L’s mouth against his. “I like being your Omega. I like belonging to my Alpha.”

A growl rattled them both, the sound more deep than the usual measured huffs L let out when aroused. Light pulled back, his skin rippling, and found dark eyes trained on his. It was so easy to forget, in his brusque demeanor and neat, tidy commands, but Light remembered as he met L’s gaze: there was a soft animal yearning inside his Alpha too.

Work passed with little to note, other than a few sidelong glances from Matsuda when Light leaned over L’s shoulder. Those did sting but Light ignored the burning stare. His thoughts hung on the hook of going to home that night and packing a bag of his personal toys. The last part of his single Omega life, handed over to L, and Light was eager to give it.

At noon, the taskforce gathered to discuss their findings. Light’s father was on temporary leave while Sayu moved into her college apartment, so the group was narrowed to only four police officers: the three Alphas Ide, Aizawa, and Matsuda, and the one Beta Mogi, who had been gone the previous few weeks dealing with his girlfriend’s heat. During the discussion, Light sat pressed to L’s side. If he weren’t still smarting from the spanking he’d received in front of the taskforce Alphas, he might have sat in his master’s lap. Yet, their eyes still watched him with a flicker of untoward interest – not as much with Ide and Aizawa, both paired off, but Matsuda still looked. Once everyone delivered their reports, the rest of the force left for lunch while he stayed seated.

“You’re very lucky to have such a cute Omega,” he said to L. “Once he hits a heat, Light’ll probably bear you some cute kids. All the Yagami family have great genes.”

“That’s up to Light.” L stacked a few manila folders and held out his hand for Light’s, who handed them over. “He is the one who would carry the children. It’s his decision.”

L spoke in a cold, impassive tone and never glanced up to Matsuda, who crumpled into a rough apology for assuming. Light, on the other hand, preened. Rather than continue to dig himself into the ground, Matsuda scurried to join the others for lunch.

Light left with the others that night, arriving home to his mother’s questions about where he had been. While she didn’t seem convinced by his excuses of working late, Sachiko let him off the hook for long enough to run upstairs and fill his bag. When he trundled back down, she had disappeared into the kitchen; instead, Soichiro looked up from the living room couch and waved to his son.

“How has moving Sayu been?” Light kept his tone featherweight. His father’s expression teetered on confusion before he inhaled and Soichiro laughed.

“You can’t fool me,” he said. “Dating a new Alpha? Better not tell your mother. She’s already calling her friends to see if their nice young Alpha kids can get you to settle down.” Crossing his arms, Soichiro shook his head. “Sit down, sit down. I haven’t seen you in weeks, Light. Tell me about your new suitor.”

“Oh, Dad,” Light huffed. He sat on the edge of the couch cushion, nervous in an unfamiliar way. As though L were calling him, the sting of handprints spanked across Light’s ass ached as he shifted to get comfortable. “There’s not much to tell.”

“Isn’t there?” Soichiro sounded assured, and he patted Light’s knee. “I’ll give you a chance to tell me. But you’ll have to be honest.”

His tone was less clear than L’s, but it carried the same Alpha weight. The hand guiding Light, however, was easier; his father’s Alpha commands were worn in and kind. There was no rush to obey, like when he followed L’s orders, but instead just small burst of familial love.

“All right,” Light nodded. “Well. I got together with Ryuzaki.”

“Ah.” A sigh left his father and his smile was resigned, knowing. “I knew you’d tell me. I understand, of course, why you edited.”

“Edited?”

“You don’t think Matsuda told me about your spanking?” Soichiro didn’t laugh but his tone was light. “I always thought you’d end up with someone who had a firm hand, although I didn’t realize how they’d use it.”

Light flushed, embarrassed, and didn’t speak. Soichiro patted his shoulder.

“Are you happy?” He tucked his finger under Light’s chin so they met each other’s eyes. “I want my son to be happy, spanked or not.”

“Yes.” Light thought of L handing him the water glass, of being together with him, and how their soft animals felt safe together. “I’m so happy with him.”

After hugging his father goodbye, promising his mother more details at a family dinner in the future, Light rang L up to ask him to send a car. Sitting in the back of the dispatched town car, Light fidgeted with his bag, a gentle grin on his face.

Arriving late, the building was quiet as Light navigated the labyrinth up to his and L’s suite. He reached the door and found it open. Slipping in, Light relaxed the instant he saw L, lounging on their bed with a newspaper open. His master tilted the headlines down, grey eyes shining as he watched Light shift at the door. With the folded newspaper, L pointed at the backpack Light held.

“Are those your toys, Light?”

Light nodded and squeezed his fist around the backpack strap.

“How do you present toys to Master, princess?” A slyness broke through L’s calm expression. Light tightened at the smoke in his Alpha’s voice – all dark and cloying. There was a thrill in knowing his submission drove L as hard as Light was driven by his master’s dominance. He let the strap fall through his fingers, and dropped onto his hands and knees. Carefully, Light hooked the top loop through his mouth and crawled to L, setting the bag at his feet. L patted his lap; Light sat on his knee, pleased when an arm circled his waist.

“Let’s see what you have,” L unzipped the backpack and took out a long thick pink dildo. The silicone shimmered as he examined it, fingers spider-clutching the suction cup base. “Is this the cock you use during your heats?”

Face on fire, Light nodded. L tilted the dildo around again, his gaze zeroing in on the fat knot, the detailed veins. Then he placed it on the bed behind him, reaching into the bag again to find a bullet vibrator.

“Is this for your cock, princess?” L dragged the rounded tip across Light’s chest where his nipples hardened at its touch. “Or do you like to have it touch your pretty tits too? Maybe you enjoy teasing your other cute hole?”

“I use it on my pretty tits, Master,” Light answered. “And on my cock. Sometimes I like to ride the knot while I use the vibrator on myself.”

“During your heats?” L tilted his head into the question. Under his thighs, a hardness brushed Light and his pussy pulsed – warm slick building in anticipation.

“Not always.” Light put his voice into the curve of L’s neck, nuzzling closer. “Sometimes, I just want to come so bad. I want to ride a big cock and tease my pussy until I can’t think.”

“Fuck.” L dropped the vibrator and dove his hand to cup Light through his jeans. “Are you wet, Light? Are you wet for Master?”

“Yes, Master.” Light whined.

“Good princess.” L put his mouth on Light’s cheek, feathering kisses over his cheekbone.

“Please.” Light humped into L’s hand, which held him firmly in place. “Please, fuck me. Please, fuck me, Master.”

Growling, L tightened his arm around Light and buried his nose in the soft throat. Teeth scraped skin, and Light keened – he wanted his master inside him so badly.

“Stand up and undress to your panties.” L helped Light off his lap and watched as he peeled off his layers. Light knelt once he was stripped to his white panties, their gusset soaked with slick and pink hearts stretched across his pert bottom. He couldn’t help glowing under L’s stare, dragging across the faded bruises of previous hard kisses.

“Bow until your forehead touches the floor,” L ordered.

Light supplicated and pressed his palms flat to the soft carpet. His bottom lifted and curved out, presenting himself to L, who stood from the bed. He circled Light and stopped with a foot on either side of the Omega’s ankles. Two long fingers slid under Light’s panties, dragged them down to his knees, and skidded over the backs. Light shrieked as L tickled the tender skin there, shivers rocking his body’s control.

One more ticklish caress and L stood again, peeling the panties off Light’s ankles. Light heard the tell-tale whistle of Master’s toy drawer opening and L rummaging through. Love shivered through Light at the loud fumbling sounds. Once he’d gathered what he needed, L returned to caress Light’s bottom.

“Okay, princess,” he said. “Open your mouth for me.”

Stretching his lips wide, Light choked a little as L fitted a thick red cock gag on him. It was only three inches, but it had girth and was heavy on his tongue. Drool gathered around it immediately, spit bubbling and dripping off Light’s pink lips where they were stretched around the base. He fluttered his gaze to L and the moment his dark grey eyes caught Light’s, bliss shot through the Omega’s quivering body.

 _Master,_ he thought. _I love Master._

“Perfect, kitten.” L smiled. “Now, hands down at your sides, beside your ankles. Master’s going to cuff you.”

Light almost purred as he obeyed, dropping his wrists by his ankles to have them wrapped in leather and locked in place. Now he was face down, bottom up, with both holes quivering and clenching. God, he wanted to be fucked so badly; to be claimed by Master and full with life. L stepped away another moment, leaving Light drooling on the carpet, but he returned. A cool plastic brushed Light’s cock and he moaned – it was his vibrator. A throbbing beat massaged his aching clit and L gently pressed a little bondage tape over top, nestling it in at an angle that rumbled Light. Next, he felt the soft tip of L’s finger dip inside his pussy wet with lubricant as he stretched Light out. Once he was worked open, fingers were replaced by the bulbous head of his dildo.

Soft whining moans dribbled out Light as L gave a few easy half-thrusts of the tip and shaft into him before nestling the full cock deep inside, the beginning of the simulated knot stretching out his hole. His master stood and Light was on fire. Almost every inch of him was being pleasured, teased. And yet, L wasn’t touching him and it was torture. _Master, master,_ his brain cooed. _Want Master._

He heard a quiet swish and L pressed a leather heart-shaped strap to Light’s naked bottom. After each bare cheek got a tap, it disappeared before whistling down in a hard slap on the needy flesh. Light squealed behind his gag as L spanked him five times in succession, each one on a different cheek and jostling the big cock in him.

“You will not get off using toys by yourself anymore.” L struck Light right beneath his cheek’s curve. “Master decides your pleasure.” He spanked him again, just over the sweet spot where the spanking shoved the knot further into Light. “If you ever play with yourself when Master hasn’t given permission, you will hand yourself over for Master to punish.”

Light gurgled his submission to his Alpha’s will, pressing his burning bottom out for another spank. On instinct, his cheeks hollowed around the cock gag, suckling at it as though he were sucking Master. L spanked him again and again.

“You’re so easy to spank, kitten.” L mused as he struck Light’s needy ass. “Because you’re Master’s good kitten, his sweet little Omega. You’re so spoiled, aren’t you, princess? That Master gives you what you need?”

Light moaned his reply and L gripped the base of the dildo, dragging it out. Every bit of the girth slid and caressed against his inner walls as Light groaned. Once it popped out he whimpered, his body empty and pulsing with need. L trailed a single finger over his pussy, the touch reverent as though he were handling a holy artifact.

“Your little pussy is trembling, princess,” L whispered. “It’s wet and quivering and hungry.” His gentle hands removed the bullet vibe, exposing the now hypersensitive red bud to his fingertips’ easy strokes. “Does my princess want Master to fuck his trembling little pussy? Fill up all that hungry space inside?”

Light was on fire; eyes rolled back and slick gushing from him. He rocked back on L’s hand, moaning through the plastic cock and flexing his bound wrists. _Want Master,_ his hot, fried brain cooed. _Give me Master._ He tried to nod, gurgling, and when L unhooked the gag, pulling it from Light’s mouth, he sobbed.

“Yes! Yes, Master, please fuck my little pussy!” He cried out. “Princess wants your cock, please, want you to fuck me so hard!”

L ran both hands along ribs, waist, and then pressed his fingers deep into eager, frantic hips.

“Who decides your pleasure, princess?”

“Master!” Light wailed as L notched a hot cock tip against his hole, pressing in with all the perfect ease of a key in the right lock. “My Alpha! Alpha makes me feel so good-d.” Two fingers parted his lips and L rocked in deeper. “Master please!”

Slowly and steadily L stretched Light around his thick cock until his pelvis nestled cozily up to the wriggling Omega’s behind. In a rhythm both punishing and pleasurable, L fucked Light with hands gripping his hips, holding them firm when Light tried to control the speed.

“Let me take care of you, princess.” L said. “Your body belongs to Master. I will make sure you get fucked just like this little body needs.”

“Mmm.” Light was blurring between the rough scratch of carpet on his nipples and the bliss of his Alpha’s big cock spearing him. Deep inside, he had a faint fantasy that L’s tip kissed his womb, barely. With that kiss, his words spilled out and it was instinct, as natural as the wind through his hair, that he whimpered, “Yes, Daddy.”

A deep guttural growl roared out of L, who dropped his sweaty forehead down on Light’s back. Wet and hot, the touch was a wonderful shock – L was as turned on as Light was, lost in the sensation of fucking his princess, his Omega, until he filled him up all the way. His hips thrust harder, smacking against Light’s needy ass rocking back to meet L.

“Daddy,” Light moaned. “You’re so _deep_ in me. I want your come, Daddy. I want to feel you breed me deep inside.”

“That’s right.” L brushed the hair from Light’s neck and pressed a kiss there, his other hand reaching down to tease his aching cock. “Daddy’s going to breed you good and deep, kitten. You want that, princess? You want to be Daddy’s princess, filled with our litter?”

“Yes!” The sob ripped out of Light as his orgasm approached with every hard thrust. His head was spinning, dizzy in pleasure and submission. What was there but his need and L, no, Daddy’s big, perfect cock to penetrate him? “I’m Daddy’s princess! I want your babies, L. I want to be Daddy’s good Omega.”

L sped up his thrusts, now almost inhuman, and Light cried out as his insides spasmed in a delirious orgasm. His legs and thighs shook until he could barely feel them as he came hard, no rest even as L pulled his hard cock out. Instead, Light writhed at every touch, the gentle brushes as L unlocked his handcuffs, tossing them aside, and picked Light up in his arms.

“Oh princess.” L’s dark hair was plastered to his temples, slick with sweat from sexual exertion. Light curled tighter to him, sensitive at every nerve ending. “You look so cute. Your sweet little pussy is still twitching. Bet you have at least two more orgasms, huh?”

“Mmm.” Wrapping his arms around L’s neck, Light nodded. “I’m on fire, Daddy.”

“Daddy’s going to make you come again, kitten,” L said. “Then, I’m going to fuck your other pretty little hole, okay?”

Light’s asshole fluttered at the command. L had fucked his ass once; it hurt at first, but he was stretched well and fucked slowly, gently. But his mind, dropped into a heavy sub-space, twisted in frustration without the satisfaction of being bred. Tears collected at Light’s eyes as anxiety bit into his pleasure.

“Daddy doesn’t want to breed me,” he sniffled. “I want to have babies in me, Master. I wanna have your babies.”

“I know, princess.” L laid him on the bedspread, tugging his legs apart and easing Light’s hands above his head. “But you’re deep in submission right now, kitten, deep in your Omega instincts. Just let Master take care of you, okay? Make you feel so good.”

Light whined and bucked into the delicate petting of his pussy. L dragged his finger just barely over his little cock and smiled.

“I love you, Light.” He spoke so soft Light was sure he wasn’t meant to hear. The words, however, soothed him – not the full body compression of sub-space but a warm blanket promising comfort, love. Light sighed and relaxed.

“I love you too, L,” he hummed.

They took lunch on their room’s balcony the next day. Light sat across from L, mouth perched on a cup of coffee, and examined the Alpha as he deconstructed the sponge cake he was eating.

“We have to discuss some logistics about your heat, princess,” L said. “Particularly, whether you want it to be a fertile one. I want you to think clearly about this, and not from a place of submission, okay?”

Light sipped his coffee and darted his eyes away from L. The question occupied more of his mind than he liked – even after diving deep into his submission the night before, Light came out the other side thankful he remembered his birth control that morning.

And at the same time, he wanted. Light brushed his hand over his stomach and imagined life beneath it.

“I don’t know.” Light set his cup down, teething at his lower lip. “My first heat with an Alpha I care about, I mean. To be honest, I’m overwhelmed by the idea of getting pregnant, and I don't think I'm ready.”

“It’s only our first heat.” L set down his cream covered fork and patted his lap. “Come sit on my lap, kitten.”

Dutifully, Light rounded the table and settled his bottom on L’s lap. That morning the Alpha picked out a tight turtleneck and loose grey velvet pants for him. While the pants made lap-sitting comfortable, Light wriggled in the form hugging sweater and simmered under L’s hot stare as his nipples bloomed into tight little rosebuds.

“You’re a brilliant investigator, princess, and at the beginning of your career, your life.” L stroked Light’s thigh as he spoke. “If you want to bear children, then we can plan for that, but you’re going to be my little Omega for a while, right kitten?”

“Yes, Master.” Light nuzzled in closer to L. “I’m your little Omega princess.”

“Then we’ll have other heats to get you pregnant when you're ready.” L patted Light on his knee. “Take your birth control as normal, so you’ll be protected during the heat. And princess?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Next week, you’ll be working from our room. Do not go into the main task force area.” L placed a soft kiss on Light's cheek and held him tightly. “I don’t want any of those Alphas to smell you when your heat hits.”

Light agreed, cuddling closer into L’s embrace, and cooed as L fed him tiny forkfuls of cake. He could hardly wait to be in his heat with someone he loved holding him through it.


	2. family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before Light's pre-heat starts, he brings L to the Yagami home for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no now i'm actually putting effort into this. well. alright then.

L adjusted his collar before Light, his hands easing the Alpha’s away, re-adjusted it for him. The button up was tighter than his favorite loose long sleeves, and the sweater Light chose to go over it was maroon – a color L didn’t see himself in often (or ever). Although, when they stood in front of the mirror together, he found them a smart pair: L in dark jeans, a sweater, and button-up, and Light in a green pullover and his corduroys, their fabric tight to his long legs. Unable to help himself, L draped an arm over Light’s left hip and squeezed his bottom.

“Thank you, princess,” he kissed into Light’s smiling lips. “Did you like getting to dress Master up?”

“Yes.” Light cuddled closer, yelping when one hand on his bottom turned to two firm grips. “O-oh. Not now.”

“Not now?”

“We’re supposed to be at my parent’s for dinner in forty minutes,” Light said, although his hips bucked against L as he was drawn in closer. “Thirty minutes to get there, ten minutes to allow for traffic. Not enough time.”

Rather than pout, L kept massaging both pliable little cheeks and kissed Light’s forehead. He stayed there, smelling the tangle of sandalwood and citrus musk that rose from Light. Eyes closed, L let out a sigh. Light wasn’t his first Omega – in fact, L prided himself on a varied sexual history with Omegas, Betas, and one exceptional Alpha. But Light was his first, well, his first sweetheart seemed the way to say it: L’s princess, an Omega who asked for exactly what he as an Alpha could give.

It was a Goldilocks story, L thought giving one last peck to Light before releasing him. For some lovers, he’d been too strong, too firm a hand. To other people he bedded, they complained L was too quiet and soft – not full of the usual jocular Alpha chatter and hardness. The moment he put Light over his knee, spanked him and felt his body unravel under L’s words, their connection was just right. Everything clicked. So when his princess, sitting on his master’s lap in the white lace panties L bought him, said his family wanted to meet the Alpha taking up all his time – L needed to agree. His heart didn’t allow for any other option.

They took Quillsh’s town car, L being the one of them with a license and therefore behind the wheel. He confessed to Light that he got nervous driving, and since he let that slip, Light brought a distraction whenever they went out. In the passenger side, Light folded the day’s paper to the crossword and read out the clues.

“A sewing technique used to protected fabric edges,” Light said. “Any ideas?”

A pen tip pressed to his pink lower lip, he looked academic but absent-minded – a cute look, L thought.

“Hm,” L rolled the hint in his mouth, then in his head. “A hem?”

“No, that’s too short,” Light laughed, a little needle through L’s chest. “Pretty sure it’s whipstitch.” He held the word in his mouth with the same simple confidence he said all his answers – of course he was right; of course Light knew more than half the answers while L knew only a few. L didn’t dwell on it, except to think he never met someone with such a head so full of everything except his own happiness. No wonder Light needed a few swats on the behind to shake loose his needs; they were probably lodged behind more crossword answers.

The pen drifted from Light’s mouth and left it just a touch swollen. L maintained incredible self-control in not pulling the car over to kiss him senseless. But he wanted, badly, to lick free the laugh from Light, his smart confidence captured on L’s tongue. Once finished writing his answer, Light returned the pen to his lips and bit on the edge. His teething, what L saw of it while remaining a responsible driver, had a hard anxiousness.

“Are you all right, princess?” L asked and reached to take Light’s hand, which danced away.

“I’m fine.” Light looked out his window, shoulders almost to his ears. “Do you think we’ll be late? I think we’re going to be late.”

Arriving at four past dinner time, L parked and walked around to open Light’s door. From the window he spied at least one pair of eyes watching the interaction and held out his hand, helping Light out. Though when L turned the eyes were gone, the approving grin Sachiko had when she opened the door for them belayed her observation. _Polite,_ he imagined her thinking. _Drove all this way, practiced good etiquette._ These weren’t traits L could claim sole creation of; they were the result of Quillsh Wammy, a steadfast Beta who never married himself but had the privilege of being raised in a high-society family. L sat through more than his fair share of stuffy lessons on proper Alpha behavior – none of it that stuck other than the basic manners he only brought out for people who he fancied (and to be totally honest, that was a one person list).

Once in the foyer, Light nodded at his mother’s admonishments for being late. L raised his eyebrow. He never saw Light silent when being abraded by other people, and he didn’t like the humble-son gleam in his eyes.

“Sorry,” L stepped in, arm gliding around Light’s waist. “The lateness was my fault. I’m not very good at more formal dress. Light had to help me with this collar.”

Pink touched Light’s cheeks but he laughed rather than remain silent. Sachiko’s smile broadened.

“Ah, a responsible one,” she nodded. “You better keep a good hold on this Alpha, Light. Responsible ones always breed good litters.”

“Mom,” Light said, his tone scandalized. “Can we keep the discussion away from that sort of thing, at least for dinner?”

L rubbed his side in what he thought was soothing circles, but Light stiffened, curling from the touch. He never shied from L’s hands before. Confused, L didn’t say anything, his mind busily trying to figure out what he did wrong.

“I’m sta-a-arving,” shouted a voice from upstairs. Down pounded a smaller, bouncier Yagami, her hair pulled into a braid over one shoulder and her dress a trendy navy blue with stars dusting the skirt. Long sleeves pulled over slim arms – a contrast, L thought, to the lean muscle of Light’s – and around her neck she wore a half-heart necklace. At the foot of the stairs, she turned a pair of big curious brown eyes on him – this must’ve been Sayu, Light’s sister.

“You’re four minutes late,” she informed them, toying with her necklace. “Miho was on time, when I brought her to dinner.”

“Yes, as I was telling your mother,” L started but Light pressed a stalling hand on his stomach. Words died in L’s lips; Light never touched him in any sort of commanding way. He didn’t like this new development either.

“Miho also lives three houses away,” Light said. “And it wasn’t like she’d never been to the house before, right Sayu? Although I suppose the front door was a new development.”

The question, in construction, appeared innocent, but Light’s delivery was a little knife. Sayu’s eyes narrowed, but she wasn’t able to change face in time for Sachiko to whirl around on her.

“What does that mean? You didn’t have your Alpha over without telling us, did you?”

“Don’t listen to Light, he’s being a frigid jerk,” Sayu trailed after her mother, who headed to the kitchen. Her next words grew fainter, though they all sounded like defenses of this Miho’s honor. L rolled his eyes to his Omega, pressed against him. The citrus threaded in Light’s smell had a distinct acidic bite to it now, and singed L’s nose when he went to kiss Light on the forehead. Light turned away before he could.

“What are you doing, princess?” L murmured. Light dropped his hand from L, stuffing both hands into his pockets before putting a slight berth between himself and the Alpha.

“Please don’t call me that in front of my family,” he said. “Or kitten, or any silly pet names.”

“All right.” L flexed his arms, unsure where to put them if not around Light. He settled on folding them over his chest. “I’ll call you Light. Is that okay? Or maybe you’d prefer brat, since that’s how you’re acting.”

“I’m not.” Light winced, obviously registering the whine in his voice disproving his words. “I’m not, I promise. But I’ve never brought an Alpha home before. Not like this, to family dinner. My family doesn’t see me like you do, okay?” His arms, in a mirror to L, crossed over the thick knitted patterns of his pullover. “Here, I’m just Light. I’m normal. I’m just a normal Omega.”

From the dining room, a familiar voice rumbled. L’s ears perked up, and with another sidelong look at Light sulking, he headed toward where Soichiro was seated at the head of the table. Across the wood surface was a spread of various plates, bowls, all with steam rising from them. The older Alpha waved L over, his glasses slipping down his nose before he shoved them back up.

Only recently had Soichiro come back onto the Kira taskforce and his contributions were invaluable. There was, also, a selfish reason L enjoyed having him around; even with Quillsh’s steady guidance through his younger years, the lack of a more paternal presence did echo when L dealt with various Alpha issues. Soichiro gave off the warm comfort of someone who wore their status like a well-loved coat, all the folds worn in and figured out, the fit better than anything new could ever hope. If it hadn’t been his own son L spanked, Soichiro’s advice might have been what L sought after the first incident with Light. While he wouldn’t go as far to call the Alpha a father figure, he didn’t begrudge the chance to be around a father.

“Ryuzaki,” Soichiro greeted him. “You look very different. Did you let my son dress you?”

“I did.” L pulled out the chair next to Soichiro, taking a seat as Light entered with an expression just on the edge of sullen. “He knows what looks good on me better than I know for him. But I’m improving at it.”

“I had wondered why his style had changed since I last saw him,” Soichiro said. “A bit out of the ordinary, hm? For the Alpha to choose their Omega’s dress?”

“Sure,” L shrugged. “I like how it looks, when he’s in things I picked out. It’s not the sort of thing that’s for everyone, but it shows him I care.”

Light sat next to him and slipped his hand onto the one L had on the table. He tapped the middle two fingers: _Forgive me?_ Rather than tap back, L leveled a wide eyed look at Light. Forgiveness wouldn’t be on the table yet, but he’d consider it, once they talked more freely on the drive home. In response to the look, Light pulled his hand back and clasped it with his other one as his sister and mother took their seats.

“Ryuzaki,” Sachiko said. “You’re our guest, so you can take the first plate.”

L nodded, pulling off the top of a center basket. His nose wrinkled without him meaning to – three steamed fish stared back at him. Their silvery smell curdled in his nostrils, so L put the basket lid back on and found instead the rice, a little salad, and a chicken thigh. Sitting back in his chair, he waited for the rest of the family to fill their plates before digging into his.

“Don’t you like fish?” Sayu picked up one of the fish with her chopsticks, laying it over her rice. Her question wasn’t venomous – instead, her curiosity shone through. “I thought foreigners really liked fish.”

“Not Ryuzaki,” Light said. His own plate had fish, rice, and some salad. A cherry tomato rolled around the porcelain like a stray marble. “He’s a picky, picky eater.”

“Some might say that,” L hummed. “I just like to eat what I like to eat. I don’t see a problem with that.”

“It’s childish,” Light continued, pushing the tomato around. “Ryuzaki only eats desserts. Only eating desserts is what a child does.”

“Light,” Soichiro spoke with a soft sternness. “Are you all right? You’re being very …”

“He’s being a little brat,” L said, cutting Soichiro off. “Aren’t you, Light?”

With a little sniff, Light darted his eyes up to L. It was there – buried under some miasma of put-on protectiveness – glittering in the windows of Light’s body: a submissive whining at his master’s rebuke. The rest of the table was quiet until Sayu sighed in a long drag.

“Miho ate, like, two whole fish when she came over,” she said. The pride in her voice flagged at the end, almost as though she realized what boring brag how much fish her Alpha ate was. “Well, she had field hockey practice that day, so I’m sure she was super hungry. Do you play any sports, Ryuzaki?”

Beside him, Light huffed and picked up the tomato, shoving it in his mouth rather than address L or his original question. Oh, he was going to get a firm punishment when they got home; L had been meaning to get some use out of the cane, or maybe he should get out the rice, have the little brat kneel on the small kernels while L read a magazine.

“I play a little tennis,” L said. “And when I was a teenager, I rowed crew.”

“Really?” Sachiko leaned forward. “I hear that’s very popular in the West. You must have very strong arms.”

“Very.” L couldn’t help the pointed look toward Light. “I like to think the extra strength comes in handy for loosening things that are quite tight.” A soft choke from Light’s bite of rice catching on his gasp made L smile. “You know. Like jar lids, stuck doors.”

The dinner passed with more small talk, both Sayu and Sachiko prodding L over his work and Soichiro asking Light about college exams. They both answered in similar vagueness – nothing set in stone, my work moves around a lot, etc. Every so often L wanted to grab Light’s hand; he did so during taskforce work with ease, his body calming as their warm palms kissed. More than anything, really, he wanted to pull Light into his lap. When Light perched himself over L’s thighs, ribs pressed against his chest and head tipped on his shoulder, everything was still – a warm wash of calm. Even frustrated with him, L wanted Light close; he wanted to hold his Omega in his lap and hear his heartbeat steady alongside L’s.

The person beside him, plate clean and arms crossed, was tight, tied up in his own thoughts the way L remembered Light being on their first meeting. It was a bizarre doppelganger of his Omega, the dark mirror of someone he thought was in the past. L was glad when Sachiko began to clear the plates away; he wanted to go home to the Light he loved, who loved him.

Soichiro stood up and dropped a wide hand on L’s shoulder. “Can I steal you for a moment?” he asked. “I have something I’d like to show you, in my office.”

Ah. Was Soichiro going to show him new evidence he found? The Kira case struck again, even during family dinner. L nodded and when he stood, Light stood too. Soichiro shook his head and waved his son away.

“Sorry, Light,” he said, placating and jovial. “This is an Alpha-to-Alpha chat. Can you help your mother with the dishes?”

A cool smile spread over Light’s lips, though he hid just enough warm in the corners for his father not to notice. L, however, caught Light by the belt loop before he got away. Tugging the Omega back, L whispered into the blushing shell of Light’s ear.

“When we get home,” he said, “you are on your hands and knees. No walking or Master carrying you. Brats crawl.”

A shiver vibrated against L and Light pressed his bottom back, already melting his ice princess act under hot breath. Rather than keep him there, teasing Light how he deserved, L patted his behind and pushed him toward the kitchen. Soichiro was already half-way down the hall, so once Light was out of sight, L jogged to meet up with the older Alpha. He slowed once he reached him, and Soichiro gave him a hard clasp around the shoulder.

“I didn’t expect it to be you,” he said, and even without clarification, L understood. No one expected him to be the Alpha their Omega wanted. Too quiet; too firm; too “childish,” as Light said.

“I didn’t expect it, but I’m glad,” Soichiro continued as he pushed the door to his office open. “You complete Light, in a way I’ve never seen anyone do. I feel as though, seeing you together, you’re a matched set.” He laughed, arm slipping off L and swinging by his side. “My sister, she used to collect salt and pepper shakers. Every once in a while, there’d be a salt without a pepper and she’d search all over to find its match. There was one set where all she had for ages was a little black cat with a collar that said ‘Pepper.’ When I found the white cat, ‘Salt,’ my sister put them beside each other and said ‘Now they’ll never be alone.’”

L pressed himself into the small couch tucked against the room’s left corner while Soichiro pulled a file cabinet open. He reached into the bottom drawer, lifting a black lacquered-wood box. The box looked heavy – not just physically but in legacy as well. When Soichiro bent, handing it to L, his smile grew melancholy.

“This has been with the Alphas of the Yagami family for a hundred years,” he said. “Passed down to each new generation, although I must say the past few haven’t found much use for it other than the tradition of handing it to the next Alpha.” Soichiro leaned on his desk while L opened the lid with careful fingers. “I am the only Yagami Alpha, right now at least. And, well, I don’t think I’m counting chickens before they hatch when I say you’re the next one joining the family.”

With a reverence he’d never been exposed to before, L lifted from its velvet lining a heavy wooden paddle. The rectangular shape, sanded with rounded corners, was about the length of L’s forearm, and the weight engaged his strength just enough that he wouldn’t need much to make an impact. One side was flat, while the other side was more of a dome. Wood-cut stars and crescent moons decorated the curved side’s surface. L rotated the paddle and it shone in honey-gold waves even under the florescent office lights.

“This is beautiful,” he said, finally. “You can’t. You can’t give this to me.” L laid the paddle down in its box, then tried to hand it back. Soichiro took a step back, holding his palms out of reach.

“Light is different,” Soichiro said, his voice rough. “I don’t know how he’s different, but he’s made of parts not everyone has. He’s unique. And I worried, his mother worried, well, we both thought he might end up a salt with no pepper that matched.” Shaking his head, he pushed the box back into L’s hands. “I know he’s been difficult tonight, but he loves you. He told me. You make him happy.”

“He makes me happy,” L, without thinking, said. “I didn’t think I could be.”

“Yes,” Soichiro nodded. “That’s the way it always is. Never what we thought would happen.”

On the ride home, L put the box in Light’s lap.

“What’s this?” Light ventured, his pitch lower and softer. Trying to get back on his master’s good graces, it seemed.

“A gift to me, from your father.” L turned off their exit, and pulled around onto the street. The taskforce building loomed over the blue-black night sky. “When we get inside, you are to take off your clothes and hand them to me. That includes your panties.”

A little gasp, and Light’s hands tightened on the box. Cheeks flushed, he whispered, “Yes, Master,” and relaxed his shoulders. L liked how orders soothed Light, and he lent his next words a comforting dominance.

“You will be on your hands and knees until we get to the bedroom. Then we’ll discuss what your bratty behavior has earned you.”

They rolled through the garage in near silence, only Light’s slow breaths filling the air. Once parked, L rounded the front and opened the door for Light. Under one arm, Light held the lacquered box and the other arm he hooked around L’s elbow. He cuddled close, his small submissive acts returning – miles away from the cold front he’d put on at his parent’s home.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Light said as they approached the building’s glass doors. “I really am.”

“No apologies yet.” L slipped the box into his own grasp and pushed Light through by the small of his back. “You’ll have plenty of time and reason to show me how sorry you are soon. Now, clothes off, princess.”

The lobby, empty except for them, still had a few lights on. Still, Light stripped in half shadows, his pullover sloughed off along with his pants, then handed over to L. With two thumbs beneath the waistband, he wriggled his satin panties off, their gusset damp with slick. L wondered how long Light had been worked up – from the drive over to his family’s home? Or since he’d whispered in his ear the promise of a punishment? Light dropped the pink panties into L’s outstretched palm.

“Hands and knees, kitten,” L ordered. “You know your place.”

They walked the darkened length of the lobby, L taking slow steps so he remained next to Light as he crawled. Every so often, he’d reach down to stroke a hand through brown hair and grin at the purr he received.

Once they were in the elevator, Light kneeling at his feet as they lifted upward to their personal floor, L thought about getting a leash and collar made. He would mention it after Light’s upcoming heat, and they could pick a set out together. Glancing down, he said nothing as Light leaned his cheek on L’s leg, eyes fluttering closed. A black collar, maybe, with a gold buckle and a tag that said Kitten. Or maybe red leather with silver fastenings, with a little bell to jingle while Light bobbed his eager mouth on L’s cock. As he guided his little brat out of the elevator and to their room, L imagined how good a leash, doubled around his hand and attached to Light’s pretty collar, would feel right now.

L held the door for Light to crawl through and once it shut, he told Light to go to the toy drawer for his handcuffs.

“The pink ones, princess,” he said. L laid Light’s clothes over a stray armchair and then settled himself at the center of the bed. His own clothes itched, but he wanted to remain in them while Light got his punishment: a reminder not only of Light’s place, naked and vulnerable at his master’s mercy, but also of the exact situation Light misbehaved in. Contrite, Light retrieved the cuffs and held them in his teeth, crawling to the bedside.

L patted his lap and Light climbed into it. His bare bottom fit against L’s clothed but awakening cock, and a soft mewl left him. Eyes almost glazed, Light rocked back before L gripped his hips, holding him still.

“Why did you behave like a brat tonight?” L tried to replicate the stern tone he heard Soichrio use, but found his own version more hurt. That emotion slipped in without his knowing, but now that he’d heard it L found he was _hurt_. Did Light really find him childish, picky? Did he only bring L over to compete with his sister? Did Light not like his pet names, or L’s touch? A deep breath steadied a bit of the insecurity, but L didn’t feel all of it leave. On his lap, Light squirmed and avoided his gaze.

“I was just thrown off, is all,” Light said. “I’m not used to bringing home Alphas. I said I was sorry, already.”

“You didn’t say what you were sorry for,” L said. “And I didn’t believe that apology anyway. I think, little princess, that you were acting out for some reason that you don’t want to confess to, that you’re embarrassed about.”

“Are you mad at me?” A tremor ran through Light’s voice. He flattened his hands to L’s chest. “Don’t be mad at me, please, Master.”

“I’m not mad. But I’m worried and because you won’t tell me when I ask you nicely, I’m going to have to spank this brattiness out of you, kitten.” L gestured for the cuffs, then took hold of Light’s arms and locked them behind his back. As he attached a cuff to each trembling wrist, L spied a quirk to Light’s lips. With both Light’s hands restrained, L brought the box into his lap.

“I see your little smile,” he said, “but this is not a pleasure spanking, princess.” He opened the box and saw Light’s eyes widen, taking in the size and heft of the wooden paddle. “Your father gave me this. Apparently it has been passed down through the Alphas in your family. It must’ve paddled a lot of Omega behinds, hm? Have you ever been paddled on your cute behind?”

“N-no, Master,” Light stuttered. “How many do I get?”

L set the box aside, then gently maneuvered Light to lay across his lap. With his naked body laid over the bed, Light squirmed until the paddle brushed his back. He went still, almost rigid. Readjusting his Omega’s position, L leveled the paddle against Light’s ass and gave it a tap. Whining and flexing his bound hands, Light sniffled into the sheets.

“I will start you with three strikes, and then we’ll see,” L said. “If you squirm, I will add two more strikes to the end of your spanking. Understood, kitten?”

“Yes, Master,” Light said, though his voice was muffled by the sheets. “C-can I make noise?”

“Of course, kitten,” L nodded, lifting the paddle. “You cry as much as you need to.”

The first strike whistled through the air and made a solid _whap_ against Light’s bare bottom. L pulled the paddle back, amazed at how the mark was already cherry red. A hot, sharp sob shot from Light, the same coming on the second strike, and then louder on the third, hardest spank of the paddle. His crying continued, a slow gargled weeping that bore no resemblance to the usual giddy murmurs Light let out during spankings.

“Ow, ow!” Light cried out, his hands straining toward the blooming rose on his behind. “It hurts, Master. It hurts so bad.”

“That’s why it’s a punishment, princess.” L switched the paddle to his other hand, using his dominant one to massage the bruising flesh until Light’s sobs grew softer, dryer. “Now, why were you behaving like a brat at your family’s home? Can you answer that?”

Another heaving breath and Light shook his head violently, legs kicking in a little fit.

“No,” he said. “I don’t know why! I just don’t know why. Stop asking me that.”

“I see.” L ticked off another two strikes and grabbed Light around the thighs. He wrestled the wriggling Omega until he had Light’s legs trapped under his own thigh. Held firm without use of his arms, Light sniffed and turned his red, tearstained cheek to the side. As miserable as his little cries sounded, his body relaxed into L’s grip. _He’s going to drop soon,_ L thought. As tenderly as he could, L pressed the paddle back to Light’s behind.

“Four more strikes, kitten,” he said and lifted the paddle. This spank brought a louder cry from Light, who sobbed through the next three but didn’t fight them. His bottom, clenched through the first strikes, loosened and bounced a little on each _smack_ of the paddle. After L stopped, putting his hand over the hot, sore little cheeks, Light whimpered his tears into the bed.

“Why were you a brat tonight, kitten?” L let his voice dip deep into domination, and the responding quiver told him he was right to do so.

“I was afraid my family would see me like this,” Light said, his voice tear-logged. “M-my family doesn’t know w-what our relationship is. They think I’m j-just a normal Omega, not some submissive freak who likes being spanked and teased.” His next words were preceded by a soggy, shaky breath. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be different, Master.”

“Are you ashamed to be my Omega?” L pet Light at his neck, smiling at the pleasured croon his stroking earned. “Are you ashamed to have a strong Alpha, to be submissive to a Master you respect?”

“No,” Light purred. “I’m not ashamed of you.”

“You’re ashamed of yourself?” Under L’s fingers, Light nodded. “Oh, princess. It’s not shameful to submit. And your family loves you, no matter if you’re different. I love you.”

“I love you too, Master.” A fresh sob wracked Light’s voice, this one colored by apologetic sorrow. “I’m sorry I was a brat. I’m sorry I said mean things at the table. You were trying so hard to be nice for my family, and I’m sorry I didn’t appreciate it.”

“I know, kitten.” L bent to kiss the base of Light’s back, then dipped lower to kiss each bruised bottom cheek. “Next time, if you act out like that in front of your family, I won’t wait until we get home. I will bring you upstairs and spank your naughty bottom right in your old room. Maybe I’ll leave the door open, so everyone can hear you learning your place on Master’s knee.”

A squeak responded as L gave a little hand swat to Light’s behind.

“Yes, Master,” Light breathed. “I’ll be good for you next time.”

“Are you ready for your last two strikes, for squirming after Master told you not to?”

Light let out a sigh, soft and content. “Yes, Master,” he said. “I’m ready for my paddling.”

L brought the paddle down to spank where Light’s right thigh met his bottom, a low wail echoing from above. He aimed the next strike at the same area on Light’s left.

“Daddy!” Light wailed as the paddle smacked him. “Oh, Daddy, that hurts!”

There he was; dropped into his deepest sub-space, L’s little Omega kitten wept and cooed for his Daddy. With a faint smile, L unlocked Light’s cuffs and slid them off. He eased Light onto his stomach, stroking his back and kissing his temple.

“Daddy’s right here, princess,” he said. “What do you need?”

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” Light moaned. “Give me all your love, please.”

“Of course.” L set the paddle back in its box before climbing over Light. “Spread your legs and let Daddy see your pretty pussy so he can stretch you.”

“N-not in there.” Light lifted his hips, rocking them out so his pussy and asshole presented. “In my other one, please. I want Daddy’s big cock in my other cute hole.”

L rubbed his thumb over the tight pink entrance, felt it twitch underneath, and carefully parted the still-sore cheeks so he could kiss Light against his hole. A sweet mewl wandered its way through the air, met with another one as L pressed his tongue to the pulsing rosebud.

“I’m going to get up, and get the lube and lotion, for later,” he whispered into Light’s skin, kissing his way across the red bottom’s paddle marks. “Daddy will be right back.”

“Okay,” was the quiet reply, and when L slid off the bed, Light turned with his cheek against the pillow. His brown eyes – bright and fast in a way that made L’s palms itch – bore into L as he swiped the lotion from their dresser-top and, slipping that in his back pocket, pulled open the toy drawer. Among the various tools was a silver tube that he grabbed along with a pair of latex gloves from his personal box. His hand hovering over the knob, L spied Light’s bullet vibrator hidden beneath the magic wand behemoth. This he took as well and leaned his weight on the drawer to close it.

His return to the bed jostled Light, who huffed and reached his hand back. It fell on L’s knee, rubbing in absent circles. L tossed the lube and vibrator aside and bent over Light, blanketing him with his whole body.

“Where are you, princess?” he asked.

“Mm,” Light rumbled, wriggling his bare skin against L’s clothes. “Way out there.”

“Okay. I’m going to stretch your bottom now, and I’m using these gloves.” L shook one latex in front of Light, who nodded. “Lift up those hips, kitten, and show me your cute little hole.”

As if inspired by his own pet name, Light rolled his lower body up in a feline curl – presenting himself perfectly for L’s hands to stroke. Pulling on a glove, L slicked his index and pressed a careful hand to Light’s backside as he pushed it in. Even through the latex, the tightness made an moan fall from him and, if his ear didn’t deceive him, there was a laugh muffled into Light’s pillow.

“What are you laughing about?” L rocked his finger in Light, pulling and pushing into the eager hole. “Something funny?”

“You love my ass,” Light sighed. “You want to fuck my ass so bad, Daddy.”

“Of course.” Another finger slotted in with the first and L bit his lip – god, he did love Light’s ass. “You want to know what I love about your pretty ass?”

“Uh-huh,” Light nodded, his mouth leaving a little drool trail as he thrust back on L’s fingers. “O-o-oh, _yes_ , Daddy. I l-love it when you finger me.”

With a smirk, L added a third finger.

“Your ass is so tight, princess. I love how every time I finger it, you squeeze like it’s the first time. Like you’re afraid I’ll never put them in there again.” L bent to kiss Light’s ear, then the nape of his neck. “I think my cock loves your ass as much as I love you.”

“Mm-m.” Light’s voice was sloppy with submission. “All my holes love your big cock, Daddy. Love getting f-fucked by my Alpha.”

Bruises spread their dark purple and magenta haze over Light’s cheeks rocking into the steady rhythm L built, all while the Omega pressed his face into the pillows until he was almost bent in half. His breath huffed out, gusts of exertion as L stroked over ribs, hips, all the bones holding up the architectural marvel of Light. Pulling his fingers out and pausing to savor the tiny forlorn “ _ah_ ” Light moaned, L tossed the used glove away. He untucked his cock from his pants, and slicked it. His strokes grew faster as he braced his palm on a trembling hip – steadying his Omega as he notched his tip to the quivering pink hole.

A growl fought from out of his lungs as the tip popped into the pucker. His timbre deepened as his shaft pressed in. Small pained noises pulled from Light as L continued to insert himself.

“How are you, princess?” L managed to ask. His heart pounded, blood rushing to his cock as his full length was swallowed into the constricting heat. “Does it hurt?”

Light mewled and bucked back, whimpering as his bottom rubbed against L’s front.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he said. “B-but I like it.”

“Do you?” L’s lower lip swelled under his hard bite as he arched over Light, pressing his sweat-damp forehead to his princess’ back. Self-control required a strong grip on his own baser instincts. Everything drove him – Light’s soft heaves of breath, the plush and greedy warmth of his ass, and how pre-heat gave his sandalwood and citrus scent a yawning depth. Since he’d begun to smell that musk, L wanted to bury himself in it and his current position, bottomed-out inside Light, was so close to that fantasy.

With a sigh, Light reached back and wrapped a hand around L’s wrist, stroking a finger over where his veins stood out from the tightness of his grip on Light’s hip.

“I’m so full of you, Daddy,” Light said. “I want you to come in me. Come deep in my ass, Daddy, and fuck me full of you. Please, please, please. I want to _feel_ it.”

A breath he hadn’t realized he was holding released through L’s teeth. Rearing back, he pulled his cock out until only the tip remained and thrust, his full length sliding inside with one smooth motion. Light’s sore bottom slapped on his pelvis, and he rocked another hard thrust through his kitten’s moaning frame. He pounded his cock into the hot little hole, relishing the persistent cries it drove from Light. Even with his face half-pressed in the pillow, the dusky pink spots on rounded cheeks and near blood-red outline of his mewling mouth stood out on Light’s pleasured visage.

L reached to tap Light’s inner thighs and ease them further apart. Their parting allowed his cock to sink deeper, and L groaned, the squeeze being particularly good. Pushing past the sensation threatening to drive all his thoughts away, he grasped at the bedside until his fingers wrapped around the bullet vibrator. With one finger he tapped it on and wrapped his arm around Light’s waist. Easing the soaking lips apart, he rested the buzzing toy against Light’s straining cock. A guttural moan ripped from Light.

“Ah-h-h-h!” Light yelped, his lower half rocking indecisively between the stimulation on his pussy and the cock driving into his clenching hole. “F-fuck, Daddy! Mm-m!”

“How does that feel, princess?” L circled the rounded tip on Light’s clit. “Do you like when Daddy teases your soaking little pussy?”

“Yes, yes,” Light said. His hands scrambled upward and clutched the pillows. “Yes, I love it. F-feels so good.”

“Close to coming?” L brought another vicious thrust against Light’s bruised behind. “Is Daddy’s princess going to come while his cute little ass gets fucked?”

“Uh-huh.” His nod was tripped up by Light moaning as L switched the vibrator’s rhythm, giving it thumping pulse. “Ah! Ah! I’m going to come, Daddy. Want to come, please, please, Ma-a-aster!”

With his hand pressed finger deep, L felt every vibration, every drop of Light’s slick and the building orgasmic heat in his pussy. He shut his eyes, and let out a pained exhale.

“Then come for me, princess. Give Daddy your orgasm.”

With a shuddering cry, Light came – his voice as clear as a glass shattered on the floor. Slick poured over L’s fingers as the hot clutch of Light’s ass pulsed around his cock in maddening undulation. His own orgasm ripped from him and L groaned as come shot into the squeezing channel. He rabbited his hips, eyes rolled back as he dropped the vibrator and grabbed both hips to drive his last jet of come deep inside. Their shared heavy breathing scored the sweaty collapse of two fucked out bodies.

L pulled out, a trail of come dripping after his cock-head popped free of Light’s now-puffy hole. Softer, more pained whimpers from above quickened his exhausted limbs; L pushed the vibrator away from under Light and helped ease him onto his front. Gentle, quick strokes calmed Light but his eyes filled with tears.

“Where are you, princess?” L tucked a limp sweat-soaked bit of hair behind Light’s ear. “Outer space, or here with me?”

“Here,” Light rasped. “Painfully here.”

“Ready for lotion, or do you want a bath first?” A faint smile quirked L’s lips. “I’ve never had a bath with you. Does that sound nice, love?”

Closing his eyes, Light inhaled and pursed his lips in consideration. When his lashes fluttered open, L brushed his fingers across the still-dusky cheeks. A dewy brown gaze followed his hands.

“A bath sounds nice,” Light said. “But, just, hold me first. I need to hear your heart.”

L opened his arms and Light laid against his chest. Wrapping both arms around his steadying back, L kissed the crown of Light’s head. Among the sandalwood, citrus, musk, he caught a scent like fresh laundry threaded between – soap and cotton.

“How does it sound?” he asked into Light’s hair. “Erratic? Stopped?”

“Sounds good,” Light murmured. “I like this heart.”

“It’s all yours,” L said, and the tenderness in his own voice surprised him. “My heart. It’s beating for you.”

“Oh.” Light nodded and his hands fitted to L’s shoulders, stroking their broadness and gripping so he could draw closer. “Thank you, Master.”

“Yes,” L sighed. “Of course, princess.”

They laid intertwined until Light groaned that the ache was too much to be ignored. L slipped an arm beneath his knees and one under the warm back he’d been drawing patterns on with his idle fingers. Hefting Light into a threshold carry, he ferried him into their bathroom and caused a gale of soft laughter as he turned the bath knobs with his toes.

Once the water reached both a good fill and temperature, L submerged Light in a gentle release. Lying back in the water, Light watched L undress and smiled.

“I did a good job,” he said. “I want to dress you more often.”

“No way. On that, I will put my foot down,” L said as he kicked away the pants, sweater and button up. As he climbed in behind Light, situating the Omega in his lap, he kissed against the thin skin of his throat. “You, on the other hand, will continue to submit to my bettering fashion taste.”

“It is improving.” Light’s tone, though warm, was distant. He dragged his hand through the bath water and let drips splash down on L’s thighs exposed out of the water. “L. I’m sorry. Before we left, I should have spoken with you about the insecurities I had. I probably should have told you even before dinner. It was wrong, to take out my personal anxieties on you especially in front of my family.”

“Thank you, kitten.” L kissed the shell of his ear and sighed at Light’s shiver. “I understand letting your feelings get the better of you. Next time we make a big step, we’ll talk.”

“Mm.” Light settled back on the Alpha’s chest, resting the base of his skull where L’s shoulder dipped. “But, um. Next time, if there is need for punishment, it can’t be a spanking.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you decided your punishments now.” L rubbed his palms over Light’s knees, a little flare of possessive domination striking in his gut. “Isn’t that your Alpha’s decision, little Omega?”

“Yes, but,” Light said, “spankings are special, for me. It’s not like a time-out, or learning a lesson.” He took a deep breath. “I feel safe when you spank me. Safe to say things that maybe I was afraid of, or hiding from. If spanking becomes a punishment, I don’t know if it will stay safe. Do you understand?”

L quieted and thought. He noticed how Light melted under a hand striking his behind, and the relaxation didn’t feel as molten as when he dropped into a fully sexual sub-space. It was a loosening of the limbs and tongue. Where L pressed his palms on the bony jut of Light’s knees, he squeezed.

“Be honest, Light,” he said. “Was the paddling too much tonight?”

“Almost.” That curling voice was barely above a whisper. “It was what I needed, but another strike would have been more than I could handle.” Light covered L’s hand with his own and tapped the middle two fingers: _Forgive me?_ L lifted the middle and ringer fingers, letting them brush the underside of Light’s: _Yes, yes, always yes._

“Then we’ll keep spanking out of your punishments,” L kissed the words just below Light’s ear. “But when it’s not for being naughty, are you open to receiving the paddle?”

Even without looking, L knew Light bit his lower lip as the Omega wriggled against him. Nestled into the alcove L made his body into, Light sighed.

“Very open,” he said. “As long as there’s baths and kisses afterward.”

“I can’t deny you a single thing,” L said and kissed his princess on the lips – once, twice, hard enough to leave them flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! lemme know if u liked it, or if there's anything you'd like to see in this series, in a comment below


	3. heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light goes into heat with L there to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas bbs

In the kitchen, Light pulled lint out of his pajama pant pockets. L stood at the counter, mixing two hot toddies and talking about how slow the taskforce worked.

“You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to get them to notice basic evidence,” L said, his fingers tapping the counter until they bumped against the honey pot. “Not your father, of course. Or Mogi, to be honest. But sometimes I wonder about Matsuda, how he even got his job.”

Light leaned on the island and rubbed his arms. For the past five days his pre-heat narrowed until he could practically count the rings of time before his body shifted into pure reproductive hell. As always prudent to his master’s orders, and frankly uninterested in other Alphas smelling those shrinking pre-heat rings, Light had been working alone on their personal floor rather than in the main computer area. Their personal floor was set up in a luxurious sprawl, with a living room, large kitchen, a study, and two different bedrooms, each with their own in-suite bathrooms. He lounged on the sofa, or the bed, with his high school sex-ed class on loop in his head: _Pre-heats occur just ahead of common healthy heats, during which Omegas experience decreased arousal and strong bouts of fatigue for a general two to four day period. These symptoms are the body storing energy to be spent during a productive three-day heat._

L tipped whiskey into Light’s mug and dropped a lemon slice in each. He handed the mug back without turning, his arm stretched out with trust that Light was where L thought he was. When Light took the handle, he brushed his fingertips over L’s.

“Thank you,” he said and sipped. He didn’t consider himself a drinker, but the slow warm burn of the hot toddy simmered in his stomach. L looked over his shoulder, sipping from his blue ceramic mug, and nodded.

“You were saying Mogi’s doing well?” Light rolled his hand, gesturing for L to continue the taskforce update. Working on his own made him inexplicably miss the constant chatter of Alphas –he had grown used to the background noise.

“Oh yeah,” L spoke into his next long slurp. “Well, Mogi’s a Beta. He’s not asking me silly questions about how your heat’s going. Aizawa keeps almost getting your father riled up whenever he starts in on how an Omega ought to be with their Alpha during pre-heat. He’s married, after all. He shouldn’t be so worried about someone else’s partner.”

“His wife is strange,” Light said, thinking back to NPA holiday parties Soichiro took the family to. “She doesn’t seem to like him very much. They don’t seem to like each other, to be honest.”

With two fingers, Light took out his lemon slice and sucked on the edge. Sour tastes always helped the exhausted droop he got during pre-heat. L walked the short distance to lean beside him, resting an elbow on the island and kicking his slipper against Light’s inner knee. Hot toddy dripped over his fingers as Light yelped and jumped, his ticklish spot found.

“Hey!” He batted L on the forehead. “Don’t make me spill.”

“How was today?” L tilted his head. “Did you come?”

Light rolled his eyes. “What do you think?” He turned up his nose, trying to be snotty. “I’m in pre-heat. I’m just not horny enough to masturbate.”

“Yes. But I’m always curious.” L tugged Light’s ear. “Don’t be a snob, princess. You don’t want to go into heat while you’re getting punished for snooty behavior.”

“Didn’t Mogi’s girlfriend go into heat recently?” Light redirected the conversation. “She’s a famous actress, isn’t she? I always feel too embarrassed to ask, like he’ll think I want an autograph.”

“She’s a model, mostly.” Setting aside his half-empty mug, L sidled behind Light and tucked his hands into the Omega’s pajama pockets. They were both in sleep clothes – L in his boxers and scratchy flannel robe and Light in one of L’s old, oversized cult movie shirts ( _Evil Dead_ , another one he’d never seen) and tapered pajama pants. “I can ask him for her autograph _for you_ next time I see him.”

The wry tease in L’s voice only served to make Light cuddle into his embrace. He missed being teased during the day, instead of just getting texts and notes – brought by Watari on the same tray as his lunch – from L.

“Shut up,” Light managed, but his heart wasn’t in the words. He took another drink, the whiskey sharp on his tongue even after he swallowed. “You’re awful. Awful mean Alpha. Why don’t you be nice to your sweet Omega during his pre-heat?”

A low rumble in the chest he leaned on made Light shiver – no arousal but a bit of excitement. They hadn’t fucked since after dinner at his family’s house, and L held off on morning spankings while his ass healed from the paddle. Light was starving to be caressed just a little, groped maybe too. Instead, L kissed his cheek – chaste.

“You’re going to see exactly how nice I am once you’re bottom deep in heat, princess.” L murmured the words into Light’s soft cheek. “All you’ll be saying is ‘Oh Master, you’re so good to me. I love how you take care of me with your big cock.’ Won’t you?”

Light sighed. “Yes, Master,” he said, and frowned as a flare of pain shot through him. “You put too much alcohol in this. I’m getting hot from it.”

“I didn’t add that much.” L swiped the mug from Light before he could protest, and set it on the island while pressing a cool hand on Light’s forehead. “Oh, kitten. You’re pretty warm.”

“What?” Light blinked – the motion so laborious it was almost coated in molasses. His arms loosened and a strong, jerking shiver ran up his spine. It was strong enough that he twitched backward, curling against L. Pressing into his shirtless chest didn’t steady the shivers, but instead made them shrink and multiply. He was full of vibrations, millions of them. “Ah-h. It’s he-here. It’s here.”

Without a word, L wrapped an arm around his waist and hoisted Light into a loose carry, pressing him just beneath his robe. As he bounced along against L’s chest, Light squirmed. Slick dripped from his pussy and into his pajama pants, making them stick to his legs. His mind shifted and roiled with no central focus other than how his skin crawled, buzzed. Light buried his nose into the flannel beside him, inhaled the warm perfume of L, and burned.

He registered the hallway passing, and the particular creak of their bedroom door. Light dropped back onto the bed when L slipped his hand away, hands bunched in his shirt as the heat vibrations returned without his Alpha touching him.

“Uh-ugh,” Light whined. “Don’t feel g-good.”

“Just hold on.” L sounded miles away, although when Light lurched himself upward he saw his master only a foot away undressing. His boxers dropped with his robe, the long line of him broken only by the thick upward curve of his cock. Seeing the length sent a thousand fingers through Light, pushing his skin out as he rocked himself onto his hands and knees. Crawling, tears trickled in shocking cold trails over his cheeks until he reached the nude tower of his master.

“Want it,” Light murmured as he grasped himself upward with a hold on L’s hips. His vision blurred and he kissed the bobbing cock tip, licking it softly. “Want it, please Master.”

Again silent, L bent and scooped Light into his arms – this time to cradle him under his back and legs.

“You’re burning up, princess,” he said. “Don’t worry. Master will give you what your body wants so bad. But you need to be good for me. You need to obey. Can you do that, little Omega? Can you do as Master says?”

“Uh-huh.” Light sniffed, scrubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. “Whatever Alpha says.” His control over his language grew looser, words slipping through until all Light had were singular grains – Master, Alpha, please. L kissed his forehead and rather than a word, Light let out a needy purr before snuggling closer against bare skin. His own pajamas stuck to him now with both slick and sweat – uncomfortable barriers between himself and his master.

“There’s my sweet kitten,” L said, lowering Light to the bed as he kneed up on it himself. His arms slipped away and then his long fingers took their place. “Let’s get these clothes off. I want to see my Omega, all ready to be mounted.”

Light nodded, his face hot. L rolled the hem of his shirt and pulled it off in a gentle tug, Light letting his arms drag up until damp fabric left his chest and stomach bare. Before throwing the shirt away, L pressed his nose to it and a soft growl left him. A wild breath left Light at the sound: the fox in his heart nipping and jumping at the knowledge his favorite playmate – L’s inner animal – was waking up. When he moved to blanket Light, arms a sinuous glide, L stared at him with a gaze near as molten as Light felt.

“Where are you, princess?” L asked. His index finger toyed with the tie on Light’s waistband. “Are you gone? Or still here?”

“Here,” Light said. “B-but not for long. It’s different. It’s different than before.” He shut his eyes and bucked into the fingers pulling away his pajama pants. “The space is deeper.”

“Don’t be afraid,” L whispered the phrase into Light’s skin, kissing down his chest, his stomach, and his naked pelvis. “Go as deep as you need, princess. I’ll pull you back.”

Slick trailed in a thin strand from Light’s pussy – uncovered as L peeled off his pants to his knees – to the crotch of his pants and broke once L discarded them. It snapped against his thigh and L claimed the viscous thread with his tongue, licking up Light’s inner thigh until he teased the beginning of his folds. They parted easily when his thumbs tucked in. Light tilted his head back as L devoured the pulsing epicenter of his heat. His body was an antenna and radiated with all the signals L sent to him – the languid arousal of his tongue flat on Light’s hole; the gentle concern of the hand coming to stroke his heaving ribs; and the dire domination in his growls, his grunts, all echoing into Light. But even all that delicious sensation wasn’t enough. Light burned at how empty his insides were – he needed to be full, to be heavy, to be claimed inside with L.

“Ma-a-ster,” he whined. “P-please.”

“Please what?” L spoke in a low, hunting tone and his mouth, smeared with slick and a bright lurid red, matched his predator’s gaze. “Tell Master what his princess wants.”

As his eyes grew heavy-lidded, his heart pounding, a grain of consciousness fell through Light’s fingers. He lost it and couldn’t grab hold of himself any longer. Pouring forth in an unceasing flood was a sub-space fog unlike anything he knew before. Its thickness obscured all but base facts: He was a physical being; his body was all tenderness; and he was his master’s princess. He was his Alpha’s and he wanted to feel all that possession entailed. Light exhaled and let himself drop into the bottomless mist.

“Princess wants Master,” Light moaned, his legs dropping apart. “Want Master, please.”

L crawled up from his split legs and kissed the thin skin of his throat. “Oh, you’re deep in it, aren’t you?” His voice rubbed between Light’s nerve endings. “You’re all mine, aren’t you, princess?” Hand dancing down bare skin, L slid two fingers against Light’s cock and stroked, engendering a whimper. “Whose little pussy is this?”

“Master’s,” Light breathed. “Master owns this little pussy.”

“And,” L growled, his slick wet fingers coming up to pressure Light’s trembling lips. “Whose pretty mouth is this?”

Light rolled his tongue out, giving the warm fingers kitten licks and tasting his own sweetness. L pushed both into the soft, damp give of his mouth and thrust the fingers in and out.

“This is Master’s mouth,” L said as he fucked Light’s darkening lips. “And your sweet bottom is Master’s. And your cute nipples, all pink and peaked and begging to be sucked, those belong to Master. Because you’re all mine, aren’t you? Master’s little princess?”

Mouth full and cheeks hollowed as he suckled the demanding fingers, Light nodded. _Daddy_ , his mind gurgled. _Master._ L slowly removed his fingers and pinched a nipple between them. He smiled at Light’s responding yelp.

“Later,” he said and kissed both aching, hard rosebuds. “I’ll make these little cherries sing for me.”

L draped his hands over Light’s hips and tilted them until he turned the Omega on his stomach. “Right now,” he whispered, “I think someone needs a knot in them.”

“Yes, Master,” Light sighed. “Knot me, please.”

“Of course,” L took the silver tube from their nightstand, smearing lube over three fingers. “Let’s get you stretched so you can take all of it. Spread those legs, kitten.”

Shifting on the covers, Light bent himself further forward to bury his face and hands in their pillows. His knees split further, until his lower half opened for L. A searching index petted over his hole, not penetrating but stroking the wet folds, the twitching muscles. L kissed the small of Light’s back, his lips warm on the skin above bone.

“That’s it,” he said, tucking his finger in and beginning slow rhythmic thrusts. “Open up for Master, princess. Want you nice and relaxed for my knot.”

One finger became two, stretching and crooked to rub Light inside. He whimpered, rolling his hips on L’s fingers. Light’s thoughts rolled too, swimming in the thick murk of submission and heat like alligators through a swamp. Three fingers filled him, L’s other hand coming to thumb over his cock, and Light whined without real acknowledgement. His head was a slowly melting thing and leaked out while his body reaped satisfaction from an Alpha touching him where the heat itch was fiercest. Thumb circles sparked distant arousal and as L curled his fingers against a spot in Light’s body, he jerked forward with a wail, orgasm crashing. It was a short burst, just enough that all his limbs and muscles loosened. L withdrew his fingers and Light twitched, his lower half still rattling in orgasmic aftershocks.

“F-fuck,” L’s deep voice groaned over top of Light as his cock nudged against his hole. “Your little pussy is fluttering, princess. Are you being shy, too shy to let it ask for Master’s cock?”

“H-hh,” Light breathed into the pillow. He registered the dirty talk but had no response. His body rocked backward. “Master, please.”

“Okay, okay.” With a finger spreading his still twitching folds, L pressed into Light. His cock head popped past the relaxed, eager muscle, where he stopped to run a hand over Light’s side, landing his palm flat over the swell of Light’s stomach. “Don’t worry, kitten. Master will give your body what it needs.”

His length pushed forward, sliding in as Light keened. Something in the pressure was different – heavier than when L fucked him silly most nights. Light tossed his head back and forth, instinct driving his hips back on the thick cock. L settled his hands on Light’s sides, fingers cupped between his stomach and thighs and thumbs resting perfectly on the divots above his ass. His rhythm was slow, until his full cock bottomed out, and he pulled back, slamming in. It shocked Light through and he wailed, L pounding into him deeper and harder.

“M-aster,” he yelped, another thrust driving out the cry. “Ma-a-aster!”

“God, you’re so hot, princess,” L said. “You’re all warm and wet for my come, ready to be bred nice and full.”

Light gasped, no other sound coming to his lips, and his chest clutched. Every motion behind him bounced his entire body, his vision blurring and mouth dry. It wasn’t like before – his pleasure was buried, his mind was buried, and the weight of all his body took in – submission, heat, L – sunk Light far beneath crushing waves. He sobbed, tears rolling fast down his cheeks and cries sloping from his mouth. Inelegant warbling into the pillow spread damp tracks through the fabric. And even the small release of crying didn’t stop the shrink-wrap feeling: Light was at the bottom of the ocean, folding in on himself into a dense speck pressured by the entire sea.

The hands on his hips loosened and L’s cock stopped, its weight stayed within his pulsing pussy. Slowly, it pulled free with a lugubrious pop. Light sobbed harder; his master’s cock and body left him cold, frozen, unwanted. Yet a hand clutched his and with one tear-swollen peek up from the pillow, Light found L crouched next the bed. He threaded his fingers through Light’s and their palms kissed, sweaty and warm. Another hand stroked through the damp strands of Light’s hair, brushing them away from his cheeks until his ruddy expression was clear.

“Oh, princess. Oh, Light.” L’s voice was rough – gone was the deep lust replaced by strain, concern. “Hold my hand. I’ve got you.”

“Too deep,” Light wept. “I’m so hot, Master. I’m so hot and I went too deep, and I’m getting crushed.”

“I’m right here, Light,” L repeated his name, the sound of it unfurling tiny pieces from Light’s compacted self. “You’re okay. You’re in our bedroom, and you’re in heat. Can you tell me where you are?”

“Bedroom,” Light said. “I’m in yours and my bedroom. I’m with you.”

“Good,” L said, nodding as his thumb pressed to Light’s palm and rubbed in circles. “Where’s the heat, Light? Tell me where you feel hot.”

“Everywhere,” Light trembled as his hips lowered and he gently humped against the sheets. “I feel hot all over my body.”

“Focus on one place for me,” L said. “One hot place. And then tell me where that is.”

Shuddering, Light nodded and pulled at the fractures in his head, sewing them together as they collided. Once he threaded them through, his chest unlocked just enough that the submissive fog trickled out and cleared the way for Light to see forward. Staring into L’s dark grey eyes, Light swam toward the surface.

“My face,” he said. “My face is warm.”

L bent forward, hand still in Light’s, and kissed each tear-stained cheek. He pressed a kiss to Light’s forehead, to his nose, and to his lips. Each kiss was brief but grounding – Light felt their feathery weight more than he’d _felt_ the pounding cock. While heat still coursed through him, the vibrations faded. Instead, contentedness soothed over the agitated nerves and Light smiled.

“I’m almost back,” he said and L nodded. Light wanted to cry again, happy this time, for being understood without explanation.

“You’re doing so well, Light,” L said. “Keep coming back. Come back to me.”

“Yes, L,” Light hummed. “I’m hot on my chest too, you know.”

L laughed, the sound startled and full.

“You’re being tricky,” he said and kissed Light on the nose again. “I think you just want your cute nipples to get some attention.”

With a little huff, Light bit his lip. “Please,” he whispered and the submissive touch he felt then was familiar, warm. “They want you to taste them, Daddy.”

He rolled over, pulling L on the bed and over top of him. Their hands didn’t separate, even as L descended onto a rosy nipple for a chaste kiss. His lips over the sensitive flesh bloomed fresh arousal in Light – his stomach fluttering as his pussy squeezed around the memory of a cock. Long tongue licks teased his buds one after the other until L wrapped his lips over one and sucked. The pressure was magnificent, tender and needy, and Light tossed his head back as his nipples fattened into dark pink peaks under L’s attention.

“What perfect princess nipples you have,” L said. “No wonder you respond so well when I kiss them, or pinch them, hm?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Light sighed. “I love when Daddy kisses my tits.”

“Daddy’s princess has such a cute little tits,” L chuckled and rolled his nail over one puffy nipple, incurring a soft whine. “How can I resist them? They want so much attention, just like someone else I know.”

“Mm,” Light hummed. “Daddy?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Fuck me this way, please?” Light fluttered his lashes, a leg coming up to hook over L’s hip. “Make me Daddy’s special princess on your knot.”

“Yes,” the groan that dropped out of L was deep, primal. “Anything for my little princess.”

L took a pillow and slid it beneath Light’s back, his bottom resting just below it. Finger parting soaked lips, L’s tip found Light’s hole and snubbed against it rather than push inside. Light almost laughed – now who was being shy? He wrapped his other leg around L’s waist and drew the Alpha closer. Reaching up, Light tangled his hands through black hair and played with the long, curling wisps at L’s neck.

“Let me help,” he said and took hold of the cock shaft, navigating L to fit past his pussy’s entrance and inside Light. The glide was smooth, helped by the gentle squeeze Light pulsed around the welcome penetration. L wrapped his hands around Light’s waist, thumbs dipped into the soft give just above his hipbones. His grip was tight and lifted Light from the pillow. A dark gray gaze glittered and met Light’s own adoring stare.

“Please, Daddy,” Light said. “I want you to fill me up all the way.”

Hips rocking backward, L thrust and Light gasped, his entire body gone electric. How did it happen that despite the sensation being familiar, L fucking him now felt _perfect_? Light rolled his body into the next thrust, groaning as L’s hands moved with his hips rather than stilling them. Together they set a leisurely pace with each drive going deep. Bottom lip between his teeth, Light huffed out quiet moans – each one driven out by another rabbit thrust.

“You feel so good inside, princess,” L said. “Perfect for me. You fit so good around me.”

“Meant for me,” Light whispered. “Daddy’s cock was meant to fuck me.”

“Oh,” L nodded, sweat slipping off his nose. “I’m going to fuck you so good. Fuck you like Daddy’s princess deserves.”

Light squeezed his thighs on L’s hips, mewling in soft high sounds as his pussy was fucked in slow strokes. One warm long-fingered hand slid to grasp him across his back, and the other hand came to hold Light’s knee. L ground his cock into Light, making sure to fill him with the entire length. Breath unsteady, a lust surrounded Light – desire born in the grind of his Alpha within his fertile body.

“How does it feel, princess?” L bent until he captured a hard rosy nipple between his lips. “Having Daddy’s cock right where you need it?”

“O-oh, so g-good,” Light breathed, lashes fluttering as the heat – the needy desire to be bred, to be claimed inside by his Alpha – whipped his core into little fire. His hips rolled with L’s thrusts, their bodies together like two joints moving in lockstep. “I’m so c-close, Daddy. It’s perfect. Feels perfect.”

L fucked into him just a hair faster, not enough to hurt but enough to fan the fire in Light’s pussy. Gripped, covered, pounded into by L – Light wanted to remain forever in the cradle of his Alpha. His next moan shuddered as L thumbed his swelled cock and licked Light’s nipple.

“Come for Daddy,” L growled, the rumble moving and shifting Light’s insides to his orders. “Be Daddy’s good princess, and come on your Alpha’s cock.”

Light gasped as his orgasm washed over him, hitting first in a shattering burst and then crashing against him again – the waves rolling through him. His pussy pulsed and twitched – stimulated to the point of no control. As Light vibrated in brainless pleasure, L pulled out and stroked himself. Careful with Light’s overstimulated, bucking hips, he turned the Omega on his side and parted his legs wider. His cock snubbed over Light’s hole before sliding back into the squeezing, bliss-easy channel.

“Now, this is the simple part,” L whispered, his lips just nipping Light on the ear. “I’m going knot you, princess. Going to lock all this come in your sweet body and breed a litter in there. You want that, princess? To carry Daddy’s litter?”

Sleepy pleasure made Light curl back into L’s lazy thrusts. “Yes, Daddy,” he cooed. “Fill me up. Knot me please. Put all the babies in me.”

Against his nape L groaned and rolling in once, twice, he came with a soft squeeze to Light’s thigh. His knot swelled along with the come pouring forth – the stretch drawing out small whimpers from Light. The warmth, the slide, everything was different and better than all the measly orgasms he’d chased on a plastic cock during solo heats. L settled a hand over Light’s stomach, cupping the slight swell of it. For a moment, Light placed his palm overtop of L’s and they shared a fantasy of something growing.

The knot stayed full for ten minutes, but Light drifted in between wakefulness and dreams the entire time. Once the swell started to deflate, L kissed his neck.

“Go to sleep, Light,” he said as he gingerly extracted himself. “Dream of me, if you want.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Light murmured. His eyes closed and a moment later, he slept.

In the first moments of reawakening, Light groaned, his lower half sore and throbbing. He squinted and saw on the bedside table a glass of water and his birth control pill. Whining, he tilted to his other side and found an empty muss of sheets. Over top, however, was L’s robe. Light snatched it and buried his nose in the ratty flannel. His pussy, aching, opened and quivered; within the threads was his Alpha’s perfume.

Wrapping himself in the robe, Light stumbled from the bed. He took the water with his pill, and washed it down from the bedroom to the kitchen. There was where he found L, naked and grabbing a green protein drink from the fridge. His head cocked before turning and facing Light with a content smile.

“Hey, kitten,” he said and held out the bottle. “That looks pretty good on you.”

“What day is it?” Light pushed past the outstretched bottle and fell against L. “How long did I sleep?”

“Not long. It’s only been a day. You’ll want to drink this though, after the work out you got on my cock.”

Light didn’t have the energy to mock L’s small brag. It was true to an extent anyway. His energy was low after spending so much of it being fucked out. With a shaky hand he took the bottle and unscrewed the cap, staying cuddled to L as he took sips of the protein shake. The mild sweet mint taste burst on his tongue and after he downed half the bottle, a little heat started to build in his limbs again.

“So,” L petted a hand through Light’s hair. “You want to talk about your drop the other night?”

Between sips, Light sniffed. “I guess,” he said. “I didn’t mean to.”

“No one ever means to go too deep, but it happens. Do you think you can pinpoint when you dropped too far, or if there’s something that helped?”

“It helped to see your face,” Light said, and drained the rest of the protein drink. “It was too much, to be in sub space, with all the weird Omega heat neediness, and I couldn’t see you – only hear you. I couldn’t take it all at once.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, for next time,” L kissed his forehead and slipped the bottle from Light’s hand onto the counter. “Can you walk back? Or do I need to carry my princess into our nest?”

“I can walk,” Light murmured. “But carry me anyway.”

With a soft _hup_ L slid his arms around Light’s thighs and hefted the Omega up. Light wrapped himself around L, legs knocking together around his waist and arms bent over his shoulders. The heat was gentler now – a persistent wind against him pushing Light to kiss at L’s neck, rub the skin uncovered by his robe against his Alpha’s naked form. Rather than the passionate groans from before, L rumbled with a satisfied purr.

“Oh,” Light mumbled into another kiss just under L’s jaw. “My own Alpha kitty purrs.”

For a second, L froze and his body vibrated with a hint of anxiety. As soon as Light felt it, the vibrations were gone and he wondered whether he’d felt them at all. Pushing the bedroom door open with his hip, L squeezed where his fingers tucked between Light’s crotch and thigh.

“You’re the cuter kitten, kitten,” he said, lowering Light onto his back over the rumpled sheets. “I’m going to make my sweet princess purr for me.”

His legs still locked around L’s hips, Light hummed and bucked his naked pussy upward. Around him L’s robe spilled and slid from his bare skin. In his heat-heightened senses, Light could practically taste the mix of their smells – his own citrusy musk twining with the fresh cotton and soap of L. Needy fingers dragged over Light’s front, L pausing only to rub at the two alert little nipples before gliding down as he bent mouth-level with Light’s still wet opening. A curious tongue licked across his cock and entrance, curling as Light gasped.

“Teasing me,” Light said. “Teasing your poor Omega in heat.”

“No, no,” L buried his words into Light’s inner thigh with an open-mouthed kiss. “Not teasing. Let me eat your hot little cunt. I want you to come before I knot you again. Can you do that for me, princess? Come on my tongue like Daddy’s good princess?”

Letting out a long sigh, Light instinctively rolled toward L’s mouth where it hovered over him. _Yes_ , he wanted to be Daddy’s good princess and _yes,_ he wanted to come – his body vibrated with a thousand hot coils at how badly Light wanted to come. Yet even as L licked over his pussy again, taking care to tease the tip of his red, aching cock, his insides echoed without a cock filling them. Rather than focus on that echo, Light stretched out his fingers and ran them through the black curls brushing his lower half. L purred again as his nails scratched against his scalp.

“Uh-huh,” Light moaned, bucking into a hint of tongue pressing into his hole. “ _Yeah,_ Daddy.”

His pussy devoured thoroughly, Light yelped as he came in a small burst. It wasn’t the body-crushing orgasm of before but his muscles relaxed in the short waves of pleasure afterward. L stood from his crouch and brushed the top of his thigh. His gaze, gray eyes trailing over the vulnerable bare skin framed by his own robe, was adoring.

“How do you feel, princess?” L asked. “Are you with me?”

“I’m here,” Light nodded. “Here with you, Daddy.”

“Mm,” L came down over top of Light, balanced on bent elbows. “How does the heat feel?”

Light closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His heat wasn’t maddening like it had been, but he knew the urge would grow. Wrapping his arms around L’s shoulders, he tugged the Alpha down for an open kiss. Their mouths moved against each other in warm, lazy strokes. Soft clicks met his ears and Light didn’t have to peek to know L had his cock in hand, pumping it as they made out. Sighing, Light let in L’s tongue asking entrance into his mouth and relaxed into the easy plunder. His heart thumped at the thought of all his holes being claimed by L.

“I’m so hot, Daddy,” Light murmured. “Not as bad as before, but I’m so warm and ready for your cock.”

“All right,” L lined his head against Light’s pussy, pressing in with gentle force. “That’s it, princess. Take Daddy’s cock nice and slow.”

The thrusts were slow, savoring. Light blushed at the romantic cocoon L’s languid fucking put him in. Leftover traces of their previous coupling leaked out along with slick dribbling from Light’s pussy, soaking into the flannel underneath him. His head, however, was unclouded by heated lust. What took its place was curiosity – itself blurred by the cozy alcove L made over him. He wanted to know L. As strangled blissful gasps popped out of him each time L drove into him, Light tangled his fingers into the dark strands at the nape of L’s neck.

“Hey,” he said. “Can I ask you a question?”

L bit his lip, his rhythm stuttering but picking back up as he met Light’s gaze.

“Sure,” L nodded. “What’s up, kitten?”

“When did you present as an Alpha?”

“Seventeen.” L licked over his nose where a drop of sweat fell. “And you? When did you present?”

He caught on the surprise of L’s answer: seventeen was a late bloom, and for an Alpha who commanded as easily as L, Light expected him to have presented younger.

“Thirteen,” Light said. “But it was something I always sort of knew. My body burned that way, the way I heard Omegas talk about sometimes.”

“Oh?” L said. “Where did you hear them talk about it?”

A bright blush blossomed on Light’s cheeks and he turned his face away, half burying it in the robe.

“Online,” he mumbled. “In chatrooms.”

The first time Light touched himself, it had been a sensation he never imagined. Not just the visions behind his eyes – unclear at the time but always of strong hands, being held tight and forever – but the spill of bliss that came when he orgasmed. Too embarrassed to talk to his mother (and definitely not bringing up the practice to his father), Light foraged through the internet and consumed LiveJournal threads of Omegas discussing their first experiences with pleasure. He didn’t realize, of course, that on the family computer his parents would see his bookmarks of “Omega: How to Know” Angelfire sites. Just the memory of his mother sitting him down at the table to ask if he had anything he wanted to tell her, already having made an appointment at an Omega clinic, made him shrink beneath L in mortification.

“I can picture it,” L laughed. “A young Light, clicking around. I’ve always thought you wear your dynamic well, like your father does. I wish I could do the same. It seems so natural for some people. For you.” Rather than speak again, he tucked his mouth against Light’s throat and sucked. It was a perfect pressure.

“You wear yours well,” Light said, petting his hand through L’s hair. “I love the Alpha you are.” He hiccupped a moan, brought on by L thrusting harder into him. “S-sometimes I imagine my Omega urges as an animal inside me, and y-you make that animal sing.”

“Thank you, kitten,” L groaned, lifting away from and licking the aching mark he left behind on Light’s neck. “You make my little animal sing too.”

His hand, once pressed the bed for leverage, slid under Light’s bottom to hoist into L’s lap. Fully seated together, Light took over the momentum of the thrusts. Bouncing on his Alpha’s cock sent a delirious shriek of pleasure through his spine – especially as clever fingers once massaging his hip came to tease over Light’s pink, fluttering back entrance. The finger at his asshole penetrated just its tip and Light shivered, clenching tight on L’s cock.

“Daddy!” Light burned at the high pitch he hit. “Are y-you teasing me again?”

“I’m just touching,” L grinned into his words, slipping his hand from Light’s bottom. “Aren’t I allowed to touch what’s mine?”

Before he could stop himself, Light pouted. “You’re supposed to fill me up,” he said. “No more teasing.”

A swift spank slapped the underside of Light’s bottom and he moaned, bright pain flaring his arousal. Eyebrow lifting, L raised his hand again.

“I think you’ve got it backward, little princess.” L murmured. “You obey Daddy; you don’t give him orders. Understood?”

As L spoke, Light shifted his rhythm and rocked himself down faster. With a handprint burning on his behind and the thunder in L’s voice, the feral animal housed at the center of Light’s heat went wild.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” he squealed. “Can I have another, please?”

“Another spank?” L’s other hand dragged over Light’s front, landing with his thumb pressed flat to his clit. Light desperately rolled his hips, keening as his pussy sparked from a thick, hot length pounding inside it and the finger coaxing ribbons of pleasure from his cock.

“Mm-hm,” Light nodded, eyes fluttering as his orgasm approached.

“Then ask politely,” L said. “Ask Daddy for your spanking.”

“Will you, _please_ , spank me, Daddy?” Light shouted, his body tightening around the words. “Please, _please, please,_ I want it so-o-o bad.”

Time fractured as L’s hand cracked across Light’s bottom. He wailed, the spank rocketing his orgasm out of his body and into the sky as he came, body bouncing mindlessly on L’s cock. The pleasure washed over him again, and again, as L spanked him through his orgasm. Light fell forward and his pliant limbs twitched as L took hold. His handprint-covered behind burned with the slap of L’s pelvis pounding out his own pleasure. When L came, Light sobbed as the hot, hungry sensation of come pouring into him triggered another little orgasmic shock. By the time the knot swelled and locked them together, Light’s body was ransacked by bliss.

“Look at you, princess,” L lifted Light to look at him, his thumb digging into his chin. “Red cheeks on your face and bottom. Did you come again, when I pumped you all full of me?”

“Uh-huh,” Light breathed. “Daddy bred me so deep.”

“You know who gets off on getting filled with come?” L kissed Light on the nose. “A little cumslut does. Are you Daddy’s cumslut?”

“Ye-es,” Light sniffled. The title was humiliating but that only made his arousal flutter more. “I’m Daddy’s little cumslut. Want Daddy to put all his babies in me.”

“I bet you do.” A soft chuckle preceded L tilting them over. Laying side by side was a margin more comfortable, but not by much. “What a creature you are, princess. Daddy’s little cumslut who orgasms when he’s spanked.” His expression, jovial almost, grew a shade more serious and L leaned in, kissing Light on the lips. It was a slow, clumsy kiss – Light was on the verge of passing out again. L kept up his kisses, trailing them over blushing cheeks. “I’ve never wanted it before, a family to call my own, but you make me rethink that. Someday I’m going to put a litter in your womb, kitten, just like you want. I’d like to do that with you.”

“Okay,” Light nodded, although he only registered a few words of what L said. His energy faded and sleep tugged at him, pulling away with it whatever was left of his sub-space. “Will you hold me, L? I’m going to sleep.”

“Of course, sleepy kitten,” L laughed and wrapped his arms around Light, bundling him in a long limbed embrace. “Have a good rest, Light. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Mm,” Light sighed. “Good night. Love you.”

His eyes shut, and he lowered into sleep as L kissed his forehead.

“Love you too, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got an absolutely wild idea on where to take this fic. please be nice and leave a comment!


	4. healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Light's heat, L catches a cold and needs his Omega's care to nurse him back to health (more literally than he realizes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm. all i will say abt this chapter is: 1) sexy nurse roleplay hot and 2) biological essentialism is stupid even in omegaverses. okay, that's all.

L cracked his neck, the pops going off like BB pellets, and rubbed his jaw. Soreness still infiltrated through the bone. His tongue was rough from the five times he’d eaten Light out in three days. _Tea,_ he thought, _and toast with honey for the next few days, Mister._ With a small smile, he let his hand fall and clutch the bathroom counter. His reflection returned the smile – but something tilted melancholy in the mirror. L sighed. He was tired, nothing more.

Behind him, Light rolled in the dirty sheets with sore, sniffling groans. His legs dropped out of the blue fabric tangle, toes curling in the carpet. In the mirror, L watched Light drag himself vertical and find the glass of water left for him. Sipping gingerly, he wandered into the bathroom and buried himself into L’s side.

“What day is it?”

“Oh,” L lifted his arm and wrapped it around Light’s back. He gave his bottom a gentle pat, which none the less incurred a pained grimace. “Friday, baby. You made it through all three heat days and nights.”

“And in one piece,” Light said, although his voice was muffled by another water sip. “How lucky.”

“I’d say so,” L said. “You had a pretty good partner holding you together.”

“Mm,” Light hummed. “My good Alpha kitty.”

His mind’s fingers caught on the word – Alpha – and L was uneasy. He couldn’t describe the unease as anything but the sensation of putting his foot through a non-existent stair he’d been sure was right there. Something wasn’t quite right about the word: a name tag that didn’t stick like it should.

L tucked his nose into Light’s throat and inhaled. Threaded together was his and Light’s smells, a mesh too tightly knitted to let anything else through. Light’s arms slid through his, coming up to press both hands against the plane of L’s back.

“You’re still tired,” L said. “Aren’t you, princess?”

“I am. But I want to go to work. I should go to work.”

“No, no,” L shook his head. “No work. You and me, we’ll have a day together. No fucking either.” He paused and kissed Light’s temple. “Do you have a favorite lunch place? I’m starved for solid food.”

While Light hummed about a café with good sandwiches, L flattened out the unease from before. Folded into nothing, he boxed up the feeling. _I’ll deal with this later_ , he thought and hoped that lie settled his mind.

A week went by after the heat break. The taskforce, in his and Light’s three day absence, hadn’t covered much more ground. It was only Friday, five fruitless weekdays gone by, that Ide brought something interesting to L’s desk.

“It’s weird,” he said, “but I think I found Kira’s first murder.”

“Hm?” L took the file Ide held out, flicking forward to the case synopsis. “How can you tell?”

“Well, you’d probably be able to articulate the reasons better than me.” Ide reached for a computer chair and scooted it so he sat next to L. He pointed to a sticky note next to the cause of death. “But it’s the first heart attack related death for a convicted criminal within Kira’s general Kanto region radius.”

Rather than speak, L nodded. He was reading through the basic summary of the case – small-time robber who was caught during, according to his statement upon arrest, the largest burglary of his career. What made the arrest hit the news, and therefore more high-profile, was that the robber had mortally shot both occupants of the home – a married pair of publicists who left behind two daughters.

“He died how long after his arrest was made public?” L asked.

“Hard to say,” Ide shrugged. “I can dig through local news broadcasts and cross reference that with what the prisons reported for his death date.”

“Please do so,” L said. “And make note of whichever region’s news report correlates closest. We’ll get a better idea of where exactly Kira is located within the Kanto region.”

“Sure.” Ide sneezed, not covering his mouth and instead spraying L. “Oh, jeez. I’m sorry.”

Lip curling, L wiped his dampened hand on his jeans. “Just,” he said, “go digging. And use your elbow next time.”

The end of the work day sent away the other taskforce members, including Mogi who insisted he should stay later. While Light, more diplomatic than L, wheedled the large Beta into leaving, L rubbed his eyes with a headache starting. Phlegm worked up in his throat. _No_ , he groaned in his head. _I don’t want to be sick_.

He jumped as Light’s hand laid over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Light bent over, kissing L’s forehead. “Oh. Master, you’ve got a little fever.”

“No-o,” L shut his eyes. “Stupid Ide.”

“Sneezing without covering his mouth?” The question in Light’s voice pulled his voice upward. “He’s been doing that for years. I always avoided him at the holiday parties my dad took us to.”

“I don’t get sick,” L said. “I’m never sick.”

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Light went to kiss him again before hesitating. Instead, he drew his lips to L’s ear and kissed the shell.

“Let’s go home, Master,” Light whispered. “You’ll feel better if you lie down for a bit.”

Once on their own floor, L laid down on their sitting room couch, tugging a throw blanket over himself. His head hurt, a dull throb in the direct center of his face, with soreness starting in his throat. He heard Light in the kitchen, making some noise, and buried his head in a little grey pillow. A little huming carried from the kitchen to the sitting room, low and throaty. Into his field of vision came Light with two mugs – one of which he handed to L with a stroke of his finger. His smile, slow and small, made the headache fade to the edges.

Light knelt down and leaned his face against L’s stomach. Through the blanket his cheek was warm, soft. L dropped a hand through his hair, petting the light brown strands and taking a sip from his mug. Lemon tea soothed over his throat.

“How are you?” Light asked, nuzzling into the gentle pets. “Your cheeks are pretty flushed. I can grab the thermometer, but I don’t need that to see you’re coming down with something.”

“Yeah,” L rolled his eyes. “Great timing.”

“Mm-hm,” Light nodded. “Well. Maybe it is good timing.” He turned to press soft kiss to L’s palm. “You took care of me during my heat, better care than I’ve given myself in the past even. I’d like to take care of you, if you’ll let me.”

An unclouded, fond gaze from the Omega trembled L to his core. He hadn’t much opportunity to be looked at with such fondness – even in the months of having Light on (and frequently over) his knee. L ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

“I suppose I’d like to have my princess waiting on me more than poor old Watari,” he said, attempting a monotone that failed into a sweeter thing. Light’s smile widened and he lifted off his calves to plant a kiss on L’s forehead.

“Oh, there we are,” Light said. “Already cooler than before, I think. Rest and a little medicine will clear you up nicely.”

“And you’ll be a nice nurse for Master,” L grinned.

“A very nice nurse,” Light said as he brushed away L’s bangs, thumb caressing against his sideburns. “You’ll see.”

Headache biting at him one again, L closed his eyes and leaned into Light’s gentle petting. A fatigue settled in his bones.

“It’s okay, L,” Light whispered to him as he swung between dreams and reality. “I’m right here. Kitten’s got you.”

L woke up in their bed – his headache gone, but his throat full of sand paper and nose lodged tight with snot. He groaned, throwing both hands over his eyes, and realized his clothes had been changed. An abnormal affection lifted his mouth into a smile; thinking of his kitten gently redressing him in pajamas pierced through the sick miasma to please L. Flicking his arms back and forth, it looked like Light took the chance to put L a blue waffle knit thermal shirt and leggings – a pajama set his princess had praised as his favorite of L’s before.

The door to their room creaked open, and L opened his mouth to thank Light for his consideration. His mouth remained open, no speech, as Light entered with a silver tray clutched in both hands. While the spread of soup, a tea set, and a ruby red medicine bottle was delightful to his sick eyes, what stopped L’s thoughts was Light’s uniform dress.

Long legs were encased in opaque white stockings – their lace tops squeezing Light’s thighs and clipped into garters that disappeared beneath a pink skirted nurse dress. The dress buttoned on the side and cinched above his natural waist, giving Light an imaginary curve. In a small pocket on the chest was a single lollipop. Above his blush- and eager-painted face, Light wore a white nurse’s cap clipped into his hair. Reaching the bedside, he carefully knelt on both knees and balanced the tray on the nightstand. He bent his head, hands clasped in his lap. L’s mouth was dry. _S-so cute,_ was all he could think.

“Good morning,” Light said. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” L said, his words tripping over themselves. “I mean, worse but also better. Why are you dressed this way?”

“I’m your nurse,” Light blinked with a false innocence. “Shouldn’t a good nurse wear his uniform while caring for his patient?”

“I didn’t think you’d take me calling you a nurse so seriously.” L said. “I can already feel how cute you look healing me.”

Through his lashes, Light flicked a soft look up to L and then cleared his throat. As he spoke, he took the soup and scooped broth into the large silver spoon.

“It’s all part of my healing plan,” he said. “As your nurse, I will bring you back to full health with my treatment. And I knew if I looked good, you’d heal even faster. Now, the other part of the plan is to make sure you eat.”

Nose wrinkling, L turned from the broth as Light put it to his lips. Savory smells meant savory food. Light sniffed and, as he gestured the spoon toward L again, he widened his eyes.

“Please, Master,” he said. “You need something to eat before you have medicine.”

Falling victim to the pouted lip Light added along with his wide-eyed gaze, L opened his mouth and let himself be fed. The taste wasn’t terrible – a subtle acidity gave the soup dimension and he took the next bite more willingly.

“What are the other parts of the plan?” L asked between soup sips. “Just so I can be prepared for such intensive care.”

“One part is giving you good food so you keep up your strength,” Light said, “and making sure you take medicine on schedule. But some parts are a little untraditional for a nurse to take on.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” Light dropped the spoon into the now-empty bowl and set it aside, smiling. “But I’m very committed to giving you the best care possible.” He took the medicine bottle before turning his eyes to L. “May I sit on Master’s lap?”

In answer, L patted his covered thighs and Light clambered up. The skirt stretched over his spread legs, his bottom so warm right above L’s awakening cock. L stroked his hands over Light’s knees.

“So,” L said. “What’s my cute nurse’s untraditional plan?”

“First, you need to take your medicine,” Light uncapped the red bottle, pouring a rich maroon colored liquid into the clear cap. When he offered it to L, the smell was unbearable – chemical and cloying. L shook his head.

“No,” he pushed the cap away. “We’ll skip that part of the plan.”

“But you have to take it,” Light pouted. “Master, you won’t get better if you skip your medicine.”

“I can get through it.” L shrugged and refused to meet Light’s pained stare. The Omega shot guilty vibrations toward him, but their success was dependent on him meeting those big brown eyes. Instead, he examined the tray on the nightstand. Light collected his favorite tea set – a blue porcelain pot that was more ornamental than useful and his blue ceramic mug. Next to that was a napkin folded to look like a bunny, or maybe a kitten. His own kitten squirmed on top of L, whining and rubbing on his burgeoning hard-on. Sickness couldn’t entirely capsize the pure heat that Light started in L’s stomach.

“Let’s make a deal then,” Light said. “If you take your medicine, I’ll give you this lollipop.” Light took the lollipop from his pocket, twirling it. “You can have it while you get the next treatment step.”

After the savory soup, L’s attention shot to a chance at a sweet. He inhaled, a little put out that his princess manipulated him so well, and opened his mouth. Light slid his hand beneath L’s head, lifting it enough to comfortably pour the medicine in. As gross as it smelled was how the liquid tasted. L groaned, smacking his lips together to rid himself of the alcohol and fake cherry burn. Setting the bottle on the tray, Light unwrapped the lollipop and handed it to L. The vanilla taste soothed over the medicine’s sourness.

“What’s the next step?” L slurred around the lollipop. “Temperature check? Cool washcloth?”

Light grinned and shook his head. One leg at a time he slipped from the bed and dragged the covers away from L. Crawling back onto the mattress between spread legs, Light hovered his lips at L’s waistband, fingers curled in. He kissed the skin revealed as he tugged the elastic down. L bit down on his candy.

“Princess?”

“The next step,” Light hummed, gazing up at L with eyes fogging over in submission, “is pleasuring Master. As a good nurse, I need to take care of all parts of Master’s body.”

“You want to suck me, kitten?” L smiled, his sore throat cracking his voice a bit. “Go on, then. Your mouth must be watering for cock.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Light breathed. He untucked L’s cock from his thermal pants and kissed the tip, lavishing the shaft with a sloppy, eager mouth. Pink cheeks, half-lidded eyes, and his little nurse cap perched on his head, Light was a picture L wanted framed. Fingers wrapped around the base, Light took the cock head in and sucked. L dropped his head back and growled as his kitten bobbed his wet mouth over his cock, grunting around the intrusion.

“That’s it, princess,” he groaned, lifting his hips to fuck himself further into the perfect moaning heat. “Suck Master nice and deep. Take it like a good little cumslut.”

Light moaned, eyes fluttering at the title. Bent at the waist, his skirt inched up to reveal his bottom clothed in red lace panties. L tried to sit up, reach for the cute peeking panties, but Light pushed him down. Pulling his swollen lips away, the Omega pouted again.

“You can’t overwork yourself while sick, Master,” Light insisted. “Let me take care of you.”

“Nurses don’t give their Master’s orders,” L groaned, his head still fuzzy from both pleasure and his stuffed nose. “Especially when they’re teasing me with such a pretty behind.”

“This is my treatment plan for you,” Light said. “Please. I want you to get better.”

L sighed and threw his hands up. Being sick and hoping for a hot mouth on his cock again, he didn’t have energy to argue. Instead, he smirked as an evil idea popped into his head.

“All right, princess,” he said. “I’ll keep my hands to myself. But if Master can’t touch you, then you don’t have permission to come.”

Light’s eyes widened.

“No coming?” His voice trembled. “Just for today?”

“Not until Master’s all healed up,” L said. “And if you break the rules and touch yourself, kitten, then you will be punished. Understood?”

With a shiver, Light nodded. L didn’t need to touch him to know that Light’s lacey underwear was dampening. All it would take to make him orgasm would be a single well-aimed smack on the behind. But L knew waiting would bring a richer reward – a desperate, horny Light who would come screaming once his Master fucked him silly after so many days without release.

“Good,” L continued. “Now, put your pretty mouth back to work, kitten.”

Lips wrapped around his cock and sucked, Light taking his time to return to his previous rhythm. He skipped his hand to cradle L’s balls, teasing them and grinning as L thrashed on the bed. Each pump of his mouth up and down the shaft was sublime. Orgasm built in L’s stomach and grew bolder as a finger slid over his perineum toward his asshole. Light looked through his lashes to L, humming, and massaged his index over the twitching muscle. Keeping the tip balanced on his tongue, he caressed it with hungry licks before pulling off completely.

“Can I put one inside you, Master?” Light asked. His cheeks were dusky roses, matching his nurse’s dress, and L didn’t hesitate to nod. With one long, lash-fluttering suck, Light coated his finger in spit and pressed it back to L’s hole, pushing in as he took his cock back into his plush mouth. Fraternal twin sensations of Light’s courageous attempts to deep throat him and the finger thrusting inside put L on the brink. A single brush against his prostate elbowed him overboard and L shouted – his orgasm akin to drowning.

Light kept him in his mouth as L pumped shots of come down the Omega’s throat; he swallowed it all. At last, weakly pushing at his cheek, L removed Light from his oversensitive cock. It flopped against his thigh, spent. Expression still burning in sub-space fumes, Light nuzzled the flaccid cock with his bottom wiggling eagerly in the air. His skirt bunched at his hips with the white straps and red lace of his lingerie on display. L squeezed his eyes shut; if he looked any longer, the powerful cuteness would overwhelm his sick-addled body.

“So good,” Light groaned. “What rewarding work, being Master’s nurse.”

For the next two days, the nurse routine continued. Light switched up the meals and soon didn’t have to plead to get L to taste them. Curious, L asked if Light had a secret passion for cooking, and red-faced, Light admitted he was getting most of the food delivered from his mother.

“Did she send you the dress and stockings too?” L teased.

“No way!” Light pinched L’s nose before a bemused embarrassment crossed his features. “I ordered this outfit before you got sick. It was going to be a surprise.”

“It is very surprising,” L ran his hands under the skirt, laughing as Light slapped them away. “I hope there was more than one costume on the order.”

“You’ll see them when you’re not sick anymore,” Light said.

He could tell that not having permission to get off weighed on Light. Every single brush of his fingers made the Omega shiver, gasp, and his ministrations on L carried a new aggression. L didn’t mind the fierceness – a bolder, hornier Light gave much more than he took. The pillow princess routine worked well most days, but L enjoyed this more forward slutty behavior. After all, he liked to be cared for too.

In the time between nurse Light visits, L was alone with his thoughts. Having earmarked most of them for later, he never expected to have enough time to ever dwell on those folded-up ideas. With his stuffed nose mostly cleared up and sore throat ebbing into the distance, he couldn’t escape those thoughts at all.

 _So,_ L thought. _About that Alpha feeling_. He never liked the label as much as he was supposed to. But the feeling was a distraction and, combined with an instinct to isolate himself, L boxed up every twinge of pain that came with _Alpha._ Those boxes were put inside other boxes, his mind collecting skyscraper sized towers of unruly emotions. All of their contents rattled around while he went about his life – solving cases, eating sweets, even having sex with people who cooed over what a strong _Alpha_ he was. The discomfort was background noise; after a while, L didn’t think there was any other way to live.

But with the balance Light brought into his life, all the boxes came into sharp focus. Even when he shoved them away, the thoughts came back – _doesn’t feel right, uncomfortable, wrong_ – every time louder. L slapped his hands over his face, dragged the flesh down, and groaned. At long last, he exhaled and opened the first box he put away.

 _Maybe I’m not an Alpha_ , he thought and L’s chest loosened. Although the weight off his shoulders wasn’t enormous, it was enough to make a difference. Well, one scary, dynamic-defying thought down. Another one couldn’t hurt. _If I’m not an Alpha, what am I?_ That one was a little more difficult – Omega as a dynamic didn’t fit either, although he’d known that fact earlier, easier. Beta wasn’t the word he wanted, although he never really knew what Beta life meant. _Am I not anything?_ L frowned. He was a person, who had likes, dislikes, an intelligence quicker and stronger than most, and he never doubted his core being. Except for this, the question of his dynamic. For so long, he thought of dynamics as immovable pieces of people – to watch someone like Light or Soichiro or Mogi walk assured in their dynamic made that thought seem like fact. _Maybe that’s wrong_.

There it was: the most dangerous box opened. Lying on his back, only the hint of his sore throat left, L let all the towers of locked-away thoughts fall down. Dynamics were not mountains – set and unchanged forever. Thinking they were had made him miserable. Maybe he didn’t want to be an Alpha, or an Omega, or a Beta. What if he was just …

L spread his hands on his lap, staring at their canyon creases, and flexed his fingers. What if he was just L? Excitement shot through him, as though achieving a high from self-knowledge affirmed.

“I’m L,” he said. “No more boxes. Just me.”

His excitement turned to quick thinking. Light would need to know, and once Light knew, well. L tugged on his lower lip. How would his Omega react? He never knew Light to be easy on untraditional thinking, and after his heat, maybe he’d be sensitive. It might read as him saying Light was so poor an Omega that it made L ashamed of being his Alpha. After a deep inhale, L decided to table the discussion until he got well.

Still, his fingers fidgeting, he couldn’t wipe the small, secret smile off his face. At last, he came home to his body and mind, and felt at ease hanging his hat there – now that he had taken a step toward being fully himself.

L fell asleep before Light came back to their bedroom – he ran the task force while L was sick, and usually returned late. He grew used to waking up to find Light curled up against him, head cushioned on L’s chest. Tonight, however, he woke to a soft slick noise and Light’s back facing him. L cleared his throat, finding it easier than before. The noise went silent.

“Princess,” L lowered his voice, the rumble missing from his sick speaking tone now having returned. “What are you doing?”

All he got in response was a hum, and L grasped Light by the shoulder. Pink cheeks and pleading eyes gleamed at him in the dark room. Tucked into his pajama pants, Light groaned as his hand jostled – presumably against his little pussy as he touched himself. He turned his eyes from L, blush deepening.

“Did you disobey, kitten?” L asked. “Did you touch yourself without Master’s permission?”

“Yes,” Light sniffed. “I couldn’t help it. It’s been so l-long, Daddy. I want to come so bad.”

L eased his hand off Light’s shoulder, examining him again. He wasn’t in sub-space yet, but Light was not far from it. What he wanted was L, a strong hand to pull him in after so many days of not being held: his body curled toward L’s touch as he bent to kiss Light on the forehead.

“It has been very long, kitten,” L said. “And if you waited a little longer, then you’d have been able to avoid a punishment. Now, go to the toy drawer.” He patted Light on the bottom, urging him out of the bed. “C’mon, naughty kitty. Don’t make Daddy wait.”

While Light shuffled to the dresser with pitiful sniffles, L tugged on their bedside lamp. Calm blanketed L as he sat up, no sea-sick pressure making him dizzy. Healed at last, in large thanks to the sulky nurse waiting at the open drawer.

“The long chain handcuffs, and the feather,” he listed. “I also want the glass dildo, with the heart-shaped handle.”

Light gathered up the toys and padded back over. L decided to leave off his usual order for his sub to present toys on hands and knees. Instead, he placed the object beside himself on the bed and instructed Light to stand with his arms up. He stood from the bed, still a little weak legged but able to drift his fingers up Light’s trembling sides.

“It feels so good to touch you again,” he said. “Play with my favorite body to make it sing for me.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Light’s voice dripped thick with the honey of submission. He obediently wriggled out of his sleep shirt as L drew it over his head and arms, his nipples tight and pink. L rolled his thumbs over the buds to a delicious little mewl. “O-oh, Daddy. Please play with them mo-ore.”

L tilted his head and rolled both nipples between his fingers while he thought. Didn’t he have a pair of suckers somewhere?

“Stay here,” he told Light. “Eyes closed, hands behind your back.”

Rummaging in the toy drawer Light left open, L rustled up a small pair of nipple suckers and their lubricant. After a few experimental squishes of the blub, he returned to Light. A fond smile graced L’s face. Light remained exactly as he’d been ordered, although his foot danced in anxious, tiny taps. Using his pinkie to place lube around the rim of each sucker, L kissed Light’s cheek and trapped his nipples in the firm suction. The reaction was two warm grunts, Light trapping his lower lip between his teeth and arching his chest out – chasing the pressure.

“Can your cute little rosebuds handle the suction, princess?” L asked.

“Ha-a,” Light breathed. “Yeah, I can handle it, Daddy.”

“Good,” L flicked a sucker and admired how it stayed, pulling at the tender skin of Light’s breast. “They’ll be a nice addition to your punishment.”

He dragged down Light’s pajama pants, heart squeezing as the tender feet of his princess lifted without needing the order. All clothes tossed away, he cupped Light’s throbbing cock and pussy. Slick smeared on his palm even after the barest brush. “So hot down here, princess. Are you aching for Daddy? Is that why you were naughty?”

Light squirmed, humping into unmoving hand. He opened his eyes near to crying.

“I’m hurting for Daddy so bad,” he said. “Need you to make me good again.”

“On the bed,” L commanded. “On your stomach, with your arms above your head.”

Scrambling to obey, Light spread himself over the sheets and left out quiet moans as L locked his wrists in the handcuffs, wrapping the longer chain through the bars of their headboard. There was just enough slack for Light to bend his elbows for comfort. He stuttered out a whimper as the suckers dragged on the sheets, pulling his nipples along. While Light shifted, L picked up the glass dildo. In the lamp glow, its faint pink tint was imbued with a deeper, almost magenta hue. He debated whether he’d need lube at all, with how wet Light was, but slicked up the hard shaft anyway. Guiding in the tip, he kept a firm, pressing hand on Light’s waist to hold his squirming down. Pleasured little whimpers and moans left Light as he took the full length into his hungry pussy. He gasped once the glass cock, let go of by L, settled its weight.

L took the feather and stood, taking in the entire unbroken line of Light nude and chained to the bed. Over a strained shoulder, Light shot him a molten-gold look.

“You may not come until I say,” L said. “If you disobey again, kitten, you’ll be forbidden from orgasm for the week. And I will make it _very_ difficult for you, if that’s the case. Do you understand?”

Eyes flickering in nervous glances to the feather, Light nodded. “Yes, Daddy,” he said. “I understand.”

Circling the bed, L looked for a good place to start. He smiled, mind made up, and knelt to drift the feather tip across Light’s armpit. Instantly a wail shot from the Omega’s lips, curling and long, as the vulnerable thin skin was tickled. L gave one a through treatment before moving to the next, fascinated by how strong Light’s reaction was. His whole body shifted and shivered when tickled, squealing as L ran the feather gently down his ribs. Every flex and squirm jangled the handcuff chain; their jingle the score to L’s merciless attack on the back of Light’s knees. Here, he played as long as he could – torturing Light with the little brushes as his princess’ entire body grew pink with exertion.

The heart-shaped handle shone as Light squeezed and spread his legs in attempts to lessen the stimulation. L hooked his finger into it, drawing himself over Light’s back. Uncontrolled squeals grew louder as he pumped the glass dildo into Light, fucking him in languid strokes.

“O-oh!” Light shouted. “D-daddy, I’m on fire. It’s t-too much, ah! Ah!”

“Do you like that? Getting all your sensitive little spots tickled?” L grinned, switching the feather to Light’s armpit and hearing the guttural moan his ministrations stirred. “I missed playing your cute body like a piano, kitten. You make such pretty noises when you’re under my control, submitting yourself to my touch, my orders. Submitting yourself for punishment.”

“Mm.” Light buried his face in the pillow, rocking his hips back to meet L’s thrust of the dildo. “I like it, Daddy, I like it! Oh! I lo-ove it when you punish me-e.”

“I know, princess,” L said. He bent to kiss where Light’s hair, damp with sweat, split to reveal the nape of his neck. “Your body belongs to Daddy, doesn’t it?”

“Y-yes,” Light moaned. “My body is all Daddy’s.”

“Are you going to play with what belongs to Daddy without permission again?” L gave the handle a tug, angling the dildo to rub against Light’s g-spot. The body beneath him clenched and he dropped the feather, hand sliding beneath to rub Light’s incensed little cock. “Are you going to be my good princess?”

“I won’t disobey,” Light said. “I won’t be naughty again, Daddy. I’ll be g-good! I’m Daddy’s good princess!”

“Then come,” L ordered. “Come for Daddy.”

Light seized and shouted his orgasm, pulsing on the dildo as he rode out the pleasure. L held it in place, fine to let Light hump his way to another, smaller climax that rocketed through his Omega’s body until he was limp. Sliding the cock from his slick drenched pussy, L carded a hand through Light’s hair. Fucked out and sleepy, Light was the perfect amount of pliant for L maneuver as he unlocked the handcuffs. He set them aside, made a note to clean everything the next day, and took his place by Light on the bed.

Hair mussed and drool smeared on both lip corners, Light turned a wrecked, blissed out expression toward L. He winced with the turn, the suckers still attached to his chest jostling. L popped the first one off and groaned. Underneath was a ripened fat nipple gone red from pressure. Pulling off the other one, L descended on it as though pulled by a string. His mouth wrapped around the rosebud and sucked, teasing breathless mewls from Light, who pushed at his head.

“Mm,” Light signed. “Daddy, n-no. It’s too much.”

L sucked harder before popping his mouth off the nipple. His fingers found Light’s cock and stroked the oversensitive clit.

“One more, little princess,” he coaxed, licking the other nipple. It rubbed almost rough on his tongue. “I know you can give Daddy one more orgasm, hm, from getting your hot little nipples sucked.”

Warbling moans fell from Light as L crooked one finger into his twitching hole, thrusting it in along with his thumb cocked against his clit. Without precision or skill, L sucked and nipped Light’s chest until both buds were gleaming with his spit. In one last, weak orgasmic spasm Light came pulsing on two fingers tucked inside him, L’s lips teeth wrapped around his aching nipple.

There was not a part of his body unmarked by L – between his legs, over his chest, around his wrists, Light was decorated in both psychic and physical markers. And when L rose away from his overstimulated body, Light reached to bring him back down against him.

“Where are you, Light?” L asked. “Are you with me?”

“You didn’t come yet,” Light said. “I. We. You need to come.”

“You took perfect care of me while I was sick, made me come without getting anything in return.” L kissed Light’s forehead. “Don’t worry about that, okay?”

Light sucked in a breath and nodded. His lips tilted into a smile, just a hint of teeth between moan-swollen lips.

“That wasn’t much of a punishment, was it?” Light said, a finger coming to trace over L’s jaw. “Well, that last part was.” His other hand came to brush over his abused nipples. “Oh, fuck. These are going to hurt for ages.”

“Good,” L almost shivered thinking about Light in a tight turtleneck, his sore chest stretching two hard peaks in the black fabric. “Perfect.”

L never wanted to share his life with someone before. Now, he saw himself as marked as Light was – neither able to escape each other’s hungry hands. Whether the reaction was good or bad, L didn’t want to hide himself away anymore. If he was with the person he loved, he wanted to be with them as much as possible. _I have to tell him,_ L thought as Light smiled at him. _No. I_ want _to tell him._

Without realizing it, L buried his face into Light’s shoulder. A steady hand petted into his hair, stroking it while Light kissed his temple.

“Hey, hey,” Light said. “Where are _you_?”

“I’m afraid,” L admitted. He shut his eyes. “I have to tell you something.”

The petting stilled and Light’s chin came to rest on the crown of his head.

“You’re leaving,” Light said, with all the confidence of someone identifying a dead relative’s body. “You’re leaving me.”

“No,” L sighed, and nuzzled deeper into the comforting citrus, sandalwood, and fresh soapy smell in Light’s warm shoulder. “Promise, after I tell you, that you’ll stay in the bed with me for tonight. I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Light let out an inquisitive hum. His arms around L’s back and tugged him closer.

“I don’t think I’m an Alpha,” L said. He swallowed, pushing past the anxious flare as Light froze against him. “I don’t like that word for myself, and I don’t feel right about it. Not about that or being an Omega, or a Beta. I don’t want to identify with any of those things.”

“Oh,” Light said. “Huh.”

“Are you upset?” L didn’t look up. His bravery didn’t grow large enough to take on whatever wrinkled brow Light had.

“No,” Light let out a long exhale. “I’m not upset. I’m confused. But not in a bad way. It’s like I’m still chewing. You gave me a lot of food to eat, right now, and I need to chew it.” He wriggled until L and he were face-to-face. Brown eyes didn’t stray from L’s gray ones, and so L respectfully kept his own gaze steady on Light.

“Can I take care of you tonight?” Light asked, his hand pushing back L’s bangs. “One more night?”

“Yes,” L nodded, already relaxing into Light’s arms. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” A fond smile, itself the distant cousin of the one Light flashed at him two nights before, grew over Light’s face. “Will you stay here, while I go draw us a bath?”

“Go ahead, princess,” L said and watched Light stumbled out of bed toward the bathroom. He folded his hands on his stomach, staring at the ceiling. His head felt blissfully quiet for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it! drop a comment on stuff you liked and maybe a costume you think Light would be cute in!


	5. the lists pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is tasked with writing three lists for L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi. this isn't as smutty as my usual chapters, and i'll be honest in that this chapter is one of the weaker things i've written lately. also, listen: i know that if light drank a seltzer and ate a croissant for real, he'd be farting all night. but this is fakes; this is the fanfictions. let's pretend he isn't subject to the whims of carbs both -inated and -ohydrates. 
> 
> (spoilers, i guess, that Light drinks seltzer and a croissant in this fic)

Light stared into the bathwater, the shifting shades of blue becoming watercolor splotches. Heat and their floor’s air-conditioning mixed into a vague mist rising off the surface. He skimmed his fingers over the warm water. Where was his head? It was in the bathroom, but also outside of it – tumbling through an oubliette of condensed submission and confusion. After a moment, he looked back through the bathroom door to catch L in bed but the sheets were empty. Instead, all long rangy limbs and shirtless, L leaned on the doorframe. He pointed to the tub.

“Better turn that off, princess,” he said. “You’re going to overflow.”

Shooting an arm over, Light shut off the faucet and the water burbled. The tub was full to about a pinkie away from the rim. Behind him, L’s feet slapped on the tile, pausing only for the rustle of discarded pajama pants. Light didn’t turn around; he inhaled as two arms wrapped around his shoulders.

L stepped into the bath first, sliding down with a loud, exaggerated sigh. Under the water his cock, curved with half-hard alertness, was blurred but unmistakable. Rubbing his fingers over his lips, Light remembered sucking on that length earlier in the day. Once it was in his mouth, all he wanted was more, an Alpha using him how Light needed to be used. Or, not an Alpha. Just L. He shut his eyes and pursed his lips. The distinction wasn’t an easy line to draw. A hand on his bicep distracted Light from his thoughts, and when he opened his eyes, L had an amused smile.

“In the bath,” L directed. “And come kiss me.”

Leg by leg, Light lowered himself into L’s lap. Water slapped over his torso as he leaned forward with both hands sliding from sharp cheekbones into L’s dark, unruly hair. Though the kiss was closed mouth, his lips tingled as he placed them over L. Two hands settled on the small of his back, L cupping him just barely into an embrace. Light pulled back, enough to see two dark gray eyes staring into his, and he was struck by a paradox. In one way, he knew everything about L: his demanding nature; his tendency for indulgence; his ease with gray areas not just moral but in all manner of concepts; and his inner wildness – a beast to match Light’s own. And yet, Light realized, he knew nothing about L. Where did he grow up? Who did he admire? What had been his life before Light, and what did he see in a life with Light?

This dizzying spiral came from L’s confession that he rejected his own dynamic – no, dynamics entirely didn’t apply to L – but also something stupid. Light felt like a child even recalling what happened, so small and base that he’d have expected to hear his sister complain one of her high school friend’s experienced it.

“Princess,” L spoke up, breaking Light from his embarrassed thoughts. “You said in the bed that you thought I was leaving you. Were you really worried about that?”

“I, well,” Light sucked his lower lip between his teeth. “Oh, it’s embarrassing. I can’t tell you.” He buried his head in L’s chest, back bent into an uncomfortable arch. “You’ll think I’m an idiot.”

L stroked along the convex curve of Light’s spine and shivers shot through Light with each brush. In the three days of quarantine his partner’s touch away, he’d yearned for this casual closeness, how it melted all the rubber bands holding him taut and made Light pliant, easy. Lips kissed the crown of his head.

“Please tell me,” L said. “I want to know, and I won’t think you’re a fool no matter what it is.” He kissed Light again, the beginnings of a smile caressing Light’s scalp. “Although if you believe I’d leave my vigilant little kitten after he nursed me back to health, then I might have a few concerns about that smart head of yours.”

“Oh, stop it,” Light whined. “I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you.”

Three days in charge of the task force had been easier than Light thought. While he knew half of the ease was thanks to L’s authoritative email blast stating that everyone needed to listen to Light “or else,” it was still good to lead meetings, get the task force engaged and motivated. And most of the force members were pleasant – even Aizawa, who usually took a more traditionalist stance, was open and responsive to Light’s suggestions on his data analysis. Perhaps that was because he deferred to a younger person on computers; Light was, after all, a bit of a whiz with technology. However, in spite of the camaraderie displayed in the short time he ran the force, Light got significant pushback from Matsuda.

As he told L this, he felt his jaw tighten where it rested on Light’s shoulder. They slid into more of a lie down, Light curled up against L’s front and L with his arms and chin tucking Light close. Feeling the tension, Light nuzzled his nose against L until his hold relaxed.

“You’re going to snap something in half if you get mad every time I tell you someone was mean to me,” Light teased. L sniffed and squeezed his arms around Light’s waist.

“It’s a delayed reaction,” he said. “I couldn’t get my hackles up in person, so they’re rising now. Anyway. Keep going, please.”

At first, the pushback wasn’t terrible. More childish, just the sort of Alpha behavior displayed whenever a new hierarchy of power got started. Matsuda made comments for all of Light’s orders, undermining them as best he could – although none of his comments really made _sense_ because Matsuda himself didn’t quite understand the scope of the case. In those instances, the elder task force members, Ide and Mogi in particular, were quick to shut the impetuous Alpha down. But when they weren’t around, well, Matsuda found Light in the work floor kitchen making coffee. Keeping a good distance, they didn’t do more than nod in acknowledgement. It was only when, holding his favorite novelty mug shaped like a pill bottle, Matsuda stood next to Light that he decided to try for conversation.

“So,” Matsuda said. “How has it been with Ryuzaki since your heat?”

“Ugh,” Light stuck out his tongue after sipping too much hot coffee. “Sorry, come again?”

“You know, I heard that Alphas who mate with Omegas in heat so early in a relationship are usually doing it as, like, a territory thing,” Matsuda continued. “Apparently, after the first heat, if you don’t seed the Omega, Alphas sort of lose interest.”

“Are you kidding me?” Light said. “This is inappropriate. I should tell my father you’re talking like this, its just sick.”

“I’m trying to warn you, Light,” Matsuda said and his eyes did reflect a genuine concern, among their frank leering. “I mean, Ryuzaki isn’t someone anyone would call stable. You two have barely been together, what, only a month-ish? He’s a sort of wild spirit, someone who travels the world and does whatever he wants. And I can smell that you’re not pregnant, which means it wasn’t a successful heat. You can’t blame me for letting you know that Ryuzaki dumping you once the case is over is a possibility.”

Light paused his story-telling and in his quiet, the drip of the faucet took over. Their naked chests touched, with L’s rising and falling in a heavier rhythm. His chest hair was wiry and sparse, scratching against Light’s skin and thicker, downy gold chest hair. L’s arms circled him all the way and drew Light tight to himself, kissing his forehead, his temple, and finally the shell of his ear.

“I am not dumping you once the case is over,” L said in a hot rush. “You have to know that I would never, that I don’t. I mean.”

“L,” Light said, trying to cushion his terse tone with kisses along L’s strained neck. “What Matsuda said is stupid, I know, and in my head, I know it isn’t true. But he’s not … wrong about how we haven’t been together long. And you’re still very secretive, still unknown to me.”

With a deep inhale, Light shut his eyes. The water, in the time since he’d started talking, had grown colder and leeched his body heat. But he couldn’t bring himself to stand up and leave L’s embrace.

“You’re never who I think you are,” Light whispered. “But I want to know you. I want to know L, and understand L as much as you know me. If I can’t have that, then even stupid comments like Matsuda’s will find a way to make me worry.”

Something dripped on his scalp, running through his bangs and then over Light’s forehead. He touched the dribble and, unsure how water got on his head from above, licked his finger. Salty. Light shifted in the arms around him and there they were: two tear-tracks over L’s gaunt cheeks. Gray eyes shot away from Light’s gaze, studying instead the water rippling around their waists. Where they clutched each other, L’s hands squeezed and fidgeted.

“Is that why you were masturbating earlier?” L asked. A rasp curdled his deep voice, marring its monotone with flecks of emotion.

“Yes,” Light said. He lifted his palm across L’s cheek, where a black hunk of hair was caught in sticky tear-residue. “I thought, well. I just wanted release and I didn’t want to wait, and.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” L said, brushing Light’s hand away, though not unkindly. He let its arc continue so his index finger rubbed under his nose, which had started to run. “I understand what you’re saying. And I, um.” He cleared his throat, a pink rising in his cheeks. Light found it cute, if a little troubling considering the circumstances. “I guess there is an amount of vulnerability you’ve allowed me that I haven’t given to you.”

“Maybe,” Light sighed, “at this point, we should reevaluate what our relationship is.”

“Oh?” A cautious note to L’s tone matched his nervous, darting eyes. “A reevaluation?”

“Well, we’re not an Alpha and Omega anymore,” Light said, twisting a finger through L’s dark chest hair. “And we’re still pretty new to being together. What we’ve been, I mean, it’s not set in stone. We can make this relationship anything we want.”

Piece by piece beneath him L’s body relaxed and Light cuddled into the looser limbed embrace. L ran a wet hand through his hair, making Light frown and L laugh.

“When you put it like that,” L said, “how could any reasonable person refuse?”

…

The next morning, before they got out of bed, L gave Light an assignment.

“I want you to make me three lists.”

“Three lists?” Light rolled over to face L. He had been, even before L came along, a consummate little spoon and preferred to sleep back to L’s chest.

“Yes,” L nodded. “This is old-school, top and bottom stuff. Stuff I should have been doing. And I didn’t because,” here he inhaled with a rumble of discomfort. “Because I believed that our relationship was what an Alpha and Omega like you and me were naturally inclined to do. So natural that we’d just _know_ what to do when it came to dominance and submission.”

Sleep still in his eyes, Light rubbed them and made an acknowledging noise. However, he didn’t really understand the logic behind what L said. Was their relationship _not_ a natural inclination? He always understood Omegas as a more submissive dynamic, Alphas more assertive. To be honest, Light expected once he mated that some sort of biological shift toward submission might happen – that the shift had already been happening.

“I let norms about how dynamics work dictate things,” L said, his voice a little softer as if he noticed Light slipping into deep thought. “But there’s no reason that should be the case. So, you’re going to make three lists for me. I want one list of things you like and want us to do. The next list is what you want to try, or would be willing to try. Do research if you want. And the third.”

L put his thumb on Light’s chin, pressing so his face tilted and was held in place. His stare turned Light warm, made him focused.

“The third list is the most important, Light,” L said. “I want you to make a list of what you don’t want. Put all your hard limits on it. Then bring me all three lists and we’ll negotiate how this goes further.”

“This?” Light’s heart thumped in his chest and he drifted further into the little grip on his chin.

“This,” L pointed between their chests. “Us. Our actual power dynamic. When you hand over control to me and call me Master next time, our positions will be negotiated and laid out.” He sucked in other breath, and his gray eyes were penitent when he looked at Light this time. “I want our relationship to honor us both. That’s hard to understand, for me, because I don’t think I’d ever looked inside long enough to know that desire. I know myself pretty well and finding out new parts of me is very strange. I’m sort of … uncomfortable.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Light touched L on both shoulders, stroking his fingers in feather-weight caresses up and down the corded biceps. “I don’t mean to.”

“I’m making myself uncomfortable,” L said. “That’s not a bad thing for me to be sometimes. There are a lot of parts of myself that are being rebuilt right now.”

Light nodded, each time L’s thumb bumping his lower lip. He wanted to suck it between his teeth, kiss the salty whorl of his thumbprint, and have L drag him in for a long, spit-slick morning make out. But after that, Light didn’t know what he wanted. Maybe the lists would be a good exercise – a way to know what his options were. With a sigh, he pulled out of L’s embrace and into the world beyond their warm bed.

Work went by in a strange malaise. L recommended that while he worked on the list, they should be apart – and Light didn’t disagree. He had trouble making totally clear decisions when L was beside him, being himself and having fingers Light wanted to suck. Part of Light wondered, too, if L wasn’t making space for himself to consider things. Only a day and a handful of hours had passed since L renounced the idea of biological dynamics. What had that American country singer said online?

“Much to think about,” Light murmured at his computer. No one heard him, but he snorted all the same. Much indeed.

The task force followed up on Ide’s lead that they’d been bandying about while L was sick. Now they’d found a little more information – the first Kira victim, after being taken into custody, had one visitor during his detainment. Official records found that both the ID provided to the officers as well as the name used, Nori Takahashi, were bogus. Almost a complete dead-end, but L put Matsuda on the task of analyzing the small bit of visiting room footage they obtained. Shackling the officer with cross referencing the grainy image of a girl with a black bob wig and sunglasses against multiple internet image databases was, Light suspected, a bit of deserved punishment.

Light left at 7pm, which gave him enough time to jingle around downtown. Lingering on his lips was a goodbye kiss from L, which he savored as much as the memory of the hand tugging him to the side while everyone else filed out.

“Just one to tide me over,” L said. “So I can think about it.”

“You’re greedy,” Light teased and kissed L’s cheek. “Spoiled. You get two now.”

He slipped into a 24-hour café and breathed out a sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding. Since he started the investigation, and especially since he and L started seeing each other, Light hadn’t been _out._ Not in the way he liked – alone, free to start one place and end up in four other places before going home. Ordering a seltzer and croissant, Light set up in a booth with a notebook spread in front of him.

 ** _Yes_ **was the first column he wrote, followed by **_Maybe_** and **_No_**. After he grabbed his order from the barista, Light wrote his first item in the Yes column: spanking. A seltzer sip and he remembered now he’d gone almost a whole week without getting spanked. The idea curled his lip downward. Peeling off a little piece of croissant, he considered what else he liked – what he wanted L to do and keep doing.

Pet names. Light nodded to his own suggestion as he wrote. Being called princess made him feel special, high-priority. He liked kitten too – were there other names he might like being called? Light imagined L’s low voice curling around “Baby,” as he put Light over his knee. Heat bloomed between Light’s legs. “ _Baby, you’re going to count these out for me_.”

Light scribbled down the names he knew he liked and then, in the Maybe column, put “being called Baby.” He chewed his pen cap and swallowed. He had to be honest on the lists, didn’t he? If he held back, L wouldn’t be the only keeping vulnerability absconded. After two more croissant bites, Light wrote the words “age play” beneath Maybe. They could try it – after all, maybe he would like L being his _daddy_ sort of Daddy. Slowly he filled the first two columns with things they’d done – gags, striking implements, handcuff restraints – as well as things he wanted to test out – fabric restraints like rope, voyeurism, more of whatever made L suck his nipples as hard as he had.

Scratching in the word humiliation under Maybe, Light leaned back and took a pull of seltzer. Humiliation was, arguably, what got him and L together in the first place. But some logical part of him said writing it down as possibility should feel wrong; he didn’t like the task force members watching him be spanked. But he did remember how queasy pleasure worked through his spine while L put him on display, the way for a moment he was nothing more than something to be taught a lesson – shown his place. In the Maybe column, there was room to reimagine what humiliation could be. No real witnesses, but perhaps he and L could construct fake ones. Light grabbed another croissant scrap, now basically done with his meal. But his thoughts were on the purposed scene.

L would tell him that he was being punished for embarrassing him at an event – maybe it was some place fancy. Light shivered, imagining himself in a suit and yet feeling naked as L stared at him in stern disappointment. Maybe in the scene, they were still at the event; L had grabbed him and pulled him into a broom closet. He’d order Light to strip, and even though they were really in their bedroom – even though Light would see the same sheets he slept in, his gym shorts thrown over the dresser – it would melt away. They’d be in a closet where everyone could hear him get his bare bottom spanked. L would lean down, tell Light that this was how Omegas needed to be handled. Shame would flood him: that he needed to be handled, that the people at the imaginary party could hear Light being brought to heel.

Light startled as seltzer poured on his shirt front. Blinking and coughing, he scrambled to clean himself up and composed the growing arousal in his core. His mind, a traitor, flipped forward remembered sensations of L’s palm smacking his behind, of L whispering that he could tell Light had never been spanked by the way he cried. Taking the last swallow of seltzer, Light admitted what he’d scarcely wanted to think over the last few months: he wanted to feel tamed into submission again.

Having embarrassed himself enough at the café, Light packed his things and caught a bus. He stopped off at a small bar he went to with friends before, his favorite for meeting first dates. At the counter, Light took in the dark-hued rainbow of liquor bottles all glowing under the low-lamp light. A reedy bartender swung to his service and their eyes were hungry, touching on Light in a slow stroke.

“What’ll you have?”

Light let his smile simmer; he hadn’t flirted in a while, and the motions were easy.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he said. “What does the house recommend? I’m sure you’ve got excellent taste.”

Winking, the bartender pulled together a small, sharp cocktail that bit Light’s tongue in shades of orange and cayenne. He liked the heat but he liked even more how the bartender hadn’t stopped staring at him. As he stroked the rim of the glass, Light wondered how L might feel if he saw this display. If maybe he’d make him mad, possessive. Was that something he wanted? Rummaging in his bag, he pulled his notebook out and flipped back to his lists.

While his Yes and Maybe were filling up, Light still hadn’t marked anything under No. Somehow the task of considering everything he didn’t want was more onerous than what he did want. There was just so much more to be tabulated. He put a tentative water sports down as the list’s first entry. A safe bet – Light had no desire to pee or be peed on with L. After that, he found it easier to pull things: blood was off the table, as were any sort of cutting into the skin. If L pushed on that, Light agreed with himself to, reluctantly, reveal a deep fear of bleeding to death.

The bartender brought him another drink, and the pleasant buzz of the first mixed into a potent drunkenness. Light blinked in slow motion, wobbling, and tried to write “pet play” under Maybe.

“That’s not very truthful of me,” he said, a little slurred and to the bemused bartender still cleaning a glass in front of Light. “I’m trying to write these lists.”

“Oh yeah?” Their smirk made their lips look thinner. When the bartender cocked their head to the side, blue and pink bangs tumbled over their forehead. “What kind of lists? Bucket, to-do, or wish?”

“It’s three lists,” Light said. He held up three fingers. “My partner told me to make three lists of what I want, what I don’t want, and what I want to try.”

A raised eyebrow highlighted a piercing there, and Light sniffled. He never wanted to get a piercing himself, but it looked good on the bartender. What was their name? He should ask. His brain sloshed around trying to remember how one asked another person’s name.

“Tell me if I’m prying,” the unnamed bartender said. “But is this for BDSM? Like, figuring out all the kinky stuff that’s cool for you?”

“Yeah,” Light nodded. “Wait. I needed to ask you something.”

“As long as you write what you really feel,” the bartender said. “Then I think your partner will be happy with your lists. I did it with my partner, and that really helped us have safer play.”

“But I put pet play in Maybe,” Light said, and hated the sniffle in his voice. “And it is, kind of, something I want to try. But how can it be a maybe? I like it when he calls me kitten and pets my hair, and I already bought a little kitty outfit to wear because my partner was sick and I wanted him to feel better.”

“Oh.” The bartender put the cleaned glass down. “But that’s nice. I bet your Alpha or Beta or whatever would really be glad to hear you cared so much.”

“I just want to be good,” Light dropped his chin into his arms, bent across the bar counter. “I want to do these lists right so that we’ll have a good relationship. I like him so much, bartender. I like him so much and I don’t want to lose him because I was lying on my lists.”

Tears pricked at Light’s eyes – alcohol urging him toward more emotions he didn’t want to publicize. With a huff of laughter, the bartender took the half-empty cocktail from Light and poured it out.

“I’ll charge you half for this one,” they said. “You’re going to need to drink some water, and go home to your partner. I think he’s the one who needs to hear this, not me.”

With the back of his hand, Light wiped away the one escaped tear and accepted the water offered to him. Sipping it, he closed his eyes. He was nervous to present his wants to L in so plain a format; he was eager to negotiate what the new terms of their arrangement would be. But most of all, Light was content to go back home – back where he would be held in L’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are somethings you'd expect to be on Light's three lists? What would be on L's lists? lemme know ur thoughts in a comment!
> 
> next chapter, L's POV with the same soul searching, the negotiation and reading of the lists, and ... the kitty outfit comes out. meowwww.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
